Mergulho no escuro
by Maria Lua
Summary: Ela:Menina que viu a sua vida desapando nos último três meses. Ele:O seu porto seguro. -Todos humanos- ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON!
1. Ela

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Capítulo 1--Ela**

**Narrado por Bella**

O dia amanheceu cinza como normalmente acontecia em Forks, mas hoje ele parecia estar refletindo o meu humor. Eu mal podia acreditar que as férias tinham finalmente acabado. Foram meses difíceis para mim, parece que o destino tinha brincado comigo me jogado todas as cargas que podia agüentar. Tudo começou no baile de formatura quando eu decidi me entregar ao meu então namorado Jacob Black. Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo e no começo do nosso último ano decidimos namorar. Só que aquela única noite trouxe conseqüências, eu engravidei.

Meus pais enlouqueceram, mas no fim me apoiaram. Só que eu nunca imaginei a reação do Jacob. Ele sabia que eu era virgem só que decidiu se ato intitular corno. E acabei ficando sozinha nessa, porém como se bastasse essa desilusão com o meu amigo e namorado eu acabei perdendo o meu bebe em um acidente. Um carro bateu na viatura do meu pai e levou meu filho e meu pai. A Renée, minha mãe, desabou então engoli minha dor e a apoiei. Desiste de ir para Yale e fiquei na Universidade de Forks, não era muito conhecida, mas tinha um ótimo curso de História da Arte e literatura. E era para lá que eu estava indo nesse exato momento na minha pré-histórica caminhonete.

Estacionei a minha caminhonete e passei alguns minutos criando coragem de sair. Aqui era como o Forks School com mais gente, mas a maioria das pessoas que eu já convivia iriam estudar ali e era exatamente isso que eu temia. Eu nunca fui muito sociável nem mesmo bonita. Tinha cabelos castanhos com leves ondas que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Meus olhos também eram castanhos e minha pele um pouco branca de mais agora com dois círculos roxos embaixo dos olhos pelas noites mal dormidas. Respirei fundo e sai da minha caminhonete agradecendo por pelo menos não está chovendo. Saí andando pelo estacionamento totalmente distraída e acabei esbarrando em alguém.

-Desculpe-me! - Pedi envergonhada e quando olhei para a minha "vitima" encontrei uma pequena menina de pele clara e cabelos pretos cortados de forma curta e repicados. Ela mais parecia uma pequena fada com seu olho verde escuro e um sorriso feliz.

-Tudo bem! Eu sou Alice Cullen - Apresentou-se a pequena fada me abraçando - E você?

-Bella Swan - Respondi sorrindo pela primeira vez em dias. A Alice tinha uma energia contagiando.

-Prazer! Então você faz que curso? - Perguntou Alice do meu lado e isso foi só o começo da nossa conversa. Em menos de dez minutos eu já sabia que ela era do Alaska, fazia moda e tinha um irmão mais velho chamado Emmett que veio com ela para Forks junto aos pais. Eu estava gostando de conversar com Alice, mas o sinal tocou e ela saiu dançando [?] e dizendo que me encontrava depois. Eu sorri indo em direção ao prédio sete onde teria minha primeira que passou normal como a minha segunda, mas na minha terceira eu notei algo diferente, ou melhor, alguém diferente.

Ele estava na segunda fileira encostado-se à parede. Ele tinha cabelos de uma cor diferente em cor bronze, pele pálida e tinha um perfil esculpido, lindo. Com certeza mais um novato. Ele parecia muito interressado na aula, que era de história da música. Parecia estar bebendo cada palavra do professor. Era encantador ver a forma como ele parecia compenetrado.

O sinal tocou e todos começaram a sair. Eu estava tão concentrada observando o novato que demorei um pouco para começar a arrumar minhas coisas saindo em seguida. Acabei encontrando o Jasper no corredor. O Jasper é um dos caras mais lindos que eu já conheci. Ele era alto e forte com cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos azuis Royal. Ele era serio, inteligente e visivelmente popular e como um homem desses se tornou meu amigo é algo que nem eu sei a resposta.

-Como você ta? - Perguntou Jasper me abraçando com carinho.

-Bem melhor - Respondi com sinceridade. O Jasper esteve ao meu lado a cada mínino momento desses meses malditos. Se não fosse ele e Ângela eu não sei o que seria de mim.

-Bom. Agora eu tenho que ir ver Jéssica - Disse Jasper beijando minha bochecha saindo em seguida. Em minha opinião o maior defeito do Jasper era justamente a sua namorada chata, mimada e fútil. Ela e eu fomos amigas ate a oitava quando ela descobriu os prazeres da vida popular.

-Bella me diz que aquele não é seu namorado - Pediu Alice chegando ao meu lado com seus olhos brilhando.

-Não Alice, ele é apenas meu amigo - Respondi sorrindo e ela começou a saltitar [?] ao meu lado.

-Acho que acabei de encontrar meu futuro namorado - Decretou Alice abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Você só vai ter que passar pelo pequeno detalhe chamado Jéssica, a namorada dele - Comentei e ela perdeu o sorriso - Mas, pode contar com a minha torcida.

O resto do dia passou calmo e quando cheguei em casa a encontrei vazia. Não que eu esperasse que minha mãe estivesse lá, ela chegava o mais tarde possível quando vinha para casa. Ela dizia que aqui tinha muitas lembranças. Joguei minha mochila e comi qualquer coisa. Eu realmente já havia esquecido do gosto de uma comida de verdade. Peguei minha mochila e entrei no meu quarto ligando o meu laptop. Uma coisa me ajudou muito nessa época. Eu aconselhada por a psicóloga do colégio busquei ajuda em um site onde a identidade dos pacientes era mantida em segredo e eu conheci um rapaz que me ajudou durante todos esses meses e continua me ajudando ate hoje.

**Masen diz:**

Como foi seu primeiro dia na faculdade?

**B. diz:**

Melhor do que eu sonhei imaginar. Primeiro porque eu não vi o Jacob e segundo porque eu fiz uma amiga.

**Masen diz:**

É muito bom para você fazer amigos.

**B. diz:**

Eu sei. E o bom é que ela fala tanto que eu posso ficar só escutando. Eu só gosto de falar com você.

**Masen diz:**

Você comeu alguma coisa?

**B. diz:**

Não. Eu acho que eu ate esqueci o sabor de uma comida caseira.

**Masen diz:**

Eu sei que você não sabe cozinhar, mas porque não vai para um restaurante?

**B. diz:**

Você sabe que eu tenho que economizar dinheiro, eu quero completar a minha faculdade.

**Masen diz:**

Se você quer mesmo terminar tem que se alimentar.

**B. diz:**

Eu tenho mesmo que economizar.

**Masen diz: **

Então me deixa te levar para jantar.

**B. diz:**

Como assim? Eu nem sei seu primeiro nome.

**Masen diz:**

Se você quer manter o seu anonimato tudo bem.

Eu li sua última frase e estanquei. O Masen me conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Sabia de todos os meus problemas e medos e me dava conselhos que fizeram eu me reerguer tirar a idéia absurda de suicídio da minha cabeça. Eu no fundo tinha medo dele não gostar de mim, mas eu queria conhecê-lo.

**B. diz:**

Você mora aonde?

**Masen diz:**

Mudei para uma pequena cidade chamada Forks.

**B. diz:**

Certo. Então para a Rua George Washington nº. 405. Eu vou estar de esperando daqui a meia hora.

**Masen diz:**

Te vejo em meia hora

Eu fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho rápido e fui procurar uma roupa. Coloquei uma calça jeans, um suéter azul-escuro e um all star prendendo o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo tentando esconder as minhas olheiras com um pouco de pó, mas não deu muito certo. Escutei a companhia e esqueci ate mesmo de respirar. Peguei minha bolsa descendo degrau por degrau com medo de cair e abri a porta lentamente.

E lá estava o novato da aula de História da Música e ele conseguia ser mais bonito de perto. O rosto dele era perfeito com traços meio aristocratas. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso e seu sorriso torto roubou totalmente meu ar.

**N/a: Ola pessoas!!**

**Essa é a minha segunda fic Twilight ^^**

**Estão? Bom? Ruim? Terrível? Péssima? **

**Mandem reviews ta??**

**=*****


	2. Ele

**Mergulho no escuro**

**2. Ele**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu só podia estar louco perguntando isso. Mas, eu realmente estava preocupado com ela. Assim que eu terminei a minha faculdade de psicologia eu entrei como voluntário em um site da minha professora que ajudava jovens com problemas de auto-estima e foi nele que conheci com a B. Acabei criando um vinculo com ela e só então percebi que eu não podia seguir essa profissão. Sai de Boston e decidi me reaproximar da minha família, os Cullen's. Meus pais haviam morrido a muito tempo e só me sobrou a irmã da minha mãe, Esme Cullen. Eles estavam morando em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks onde tinha um ótimo curso de música então eu decidi ir para Washington.

**B. diz:**

Você mora aonde?

**Masen diz:**

Mudei para uma pequena cidade chamada Forks.

**B. diz:**

Certo. Então para a Rua George Washington nº. 405. Eu vou estar de esperando daqui a meia hora.

**Masen diz:**

Te vejo em meia hora

E mal podia acreditar que ela morava na mesma cidade que eu. Quando eu a convidei até tinha esquecido da possibilidade dela morar na Califórnia, por exemplo. Corri para tomar banho e coloquei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente. Eu estava curioso para conhecê-la, conversava há tanto tempo com ela que já me considerava um amigo.

-Para onde o senhor vai? - Perguntou Emmett meu primo. Ele era dois anos mais novo do que eu, mas na aparência parecia ser bem mais velho. Ele era muito alto e extremamente musculoso parecendo um grande urso de cabelos pretos curtos e olhos também negros.

-Jantar com uma amiga - Respondi revirando os olhos.

-Humm!! Depois eu sou o pegador - Comentou Emmett gargalhando alto, apesar da aparência bruta o Emmett é uma criança que esqueceu de crescer.

-To atrasado, avisa a Tia Esme - Pedi saindo em direção da garagem pegando o meu volvo prata. Mesmo não conhecendo a cidade não foi mito difícil encontrar a rua e consequentemente a casa. Só então percebi que estava ansioso. Respirei fundo e sai apertando a companhia, mas eu não estava preparado para a imagem que surgiu na porta.

Ela era baixa e magra com curvas nos lugares certo. Tinha cabelos castanhos presos e olhos extremamente expressivos que infelizmente demonstravam uma tristeza que eu conhecia bem. Os seus lábios eram avermelhados e sua pele pálida. Parecia ser tão frágil e quebradiça, mas tão bela e encantadora.

-Eu sou Edward Masen - Falei sorrindo para ela.

-Prazer. Isabella Swan - Respondeu tocando na minha mão estendida. Sua mão era fria, delicada e muito pequena em comparação a minha.

-É bom finalmente conhecê-la, Isabella - Comentei me afastando para ela sair de casa e ficar do meu lado.

-Bella. Eu gosto que meus amigos me chamem de Bella - Disse Bella olhando espantada para o meu volvo - É seu?

-Sim _Bella_ - Respondi me divertindo com sua expressão e logo abrindo a porta para ela entrar no carro - É o meu bebe.

-Belo bebe - Comentou Bella sorrindo e eu apreciei aquela imagem guardando com carinho na minha mente - E para onde está me levando?

-Para o único restaurante que eu conheço - Respondi e pela primeira vez escutei a sua risada musical - O que?

-Não existem muitos restaurantes em Forks, Edward - Disse Bella e eu apreciei o modo que meu nome saiu dos seus lábios.

-Eu imaginei - Falei e ela sorriu.

Nós chegamos ao restaurante que estava relativamente cheio e parecia que todos haviam virado para nos encarar. A Bella já havia comentado que nunca gostou de chamar atenção e ficou paralisada. Eu coloquei minha mão na suas costas a guiando para uma mesa. Nós nos sentamos e aos poucos a atenção foi se dissipando.

-Eu ainda não me acostumei com cidade pequena - Comentei fazendo Bella me encarar corando em seguida.

-Você morava onde? - Perguntou Bella me olhando com cuidado - Você sabe muito sobre mim, mas eu não sei quase nada sobre você.

-Bom, eu morava em Chicago terminei psicologia, mas percebi que não queria aquilo na minha vida. Sabe eu sempre quis fazer música e agora estou realizando um sonho além do que minha família mora aqui - Respondi fazendo um resumão da minha vida.

-Sua família? - Perguntou Bella parecendo interressada.

-Sim. A irmã da minha mãe. Os Cullen's - Respondi e o brilho de entendimento passou por seus olhos.

-Você é o que de Alice Cullen? - Perguntou Bella com um largo sorriso.

-A pequenina? Ela é minha prima - Respondi sorrindo - Então a amiga que você comentou é a Alice?

-É sim, aliais eu te vi na faculdade. Você parecia bem interressado na aula de história da música - Disse Bella e eu sorri.

-Exato - Concordei e só quando a garçonete chegou é que eu percebi que estava inclinado na sua direção.

-Vocês já decidiram? - Perguntou ela olhando diretamente para mim.

-Eu vou querer um ravióli e você? - Perguntei a Bella que me observada meio perdida - Bella?

-Eu também - Respondeu Bella corando muito.

-Você realmente fica encantadora corada - Comentei e ela corou ainda mais do que antes.

A garçonete voltou com os nossos pedidos e cocas. A Bella parecia criança provando a sua sobremesa preferida pela primeira vez. E a raiva que eu sentia da mãe dela aumentou consideravelmente. Saber que ela não tinha mais ninguém para cuidar dela me deprimia.

-Bom? - Perguntei sorrindo.

-Maravilhoso, fazia tempo que eu não comia tão bem - Respondeu Bella com um largo sorriso.

-Vai querer o que para a sobremesa? - Perguntei quando ela acabou a comida.

-Nada. Já ta ficando tarde e eu tenho que voltar para casa - Disse Bella e eu me surpreendi com a pontada de tristeza que eu senti ao perceber que ela se afastaria de mim.

-Claro - Falei pedindo a conta e depois de uma breve discussão sobre querer dividir a conta, fato que não acontecer, nós saímos. A viagem de volta passou dolorosamente rápido. Abri a porta do carro para ela que saiu tropeçando, só que eu a segurei a tempo. Ela como eu já imaginava corou intensamente. Eu a acompanhei ate a porta e mal ela colocou a chave na fechadura a porta foi aberta com violência.

-Onde você estava Isabella? - Perguntou uma mulher levemente parecida com Bella que eu deduzi ser sua mãe. A senhora me observou detalhadamente com uma expressão de nojo [?] - Quem é esse?

-Eu estava jantando, não tinha comida em casa - Respondeu Bella virando as costas para mãe e me encarando - Brigada por ter me levado para jantar. A gente se ver amanha na faculdade?

-Você não parece ter a idade da Isabella - Comentou a mulher que eu lembrei se chamar Renée.

-É que eu já terminei um curso e to fazendo outro. Eu sou Edward Masen - Falei estendendo a mão que não foi aceita pela senhora - Bom, eu vou indo. Ate amanha Bella.

A Bella me olhava com os olhos marejados e eu sorri tentando acalmá-la. Eu sabia que ela não tinha culpa do comportamento de sua mãe. Entrei no meu volvo e não demorei a chegar em casa. Agradeci mentalmente o fato de a sala estar vazia e corri para o meu quarto sabendo que amanhã eu seria bombardeado por perguntas. Liguei meu laptop por puro habito e encontrei uma mensagem offline.

**B. diz:**

Mil desculpas pelo comportamento da minha mãe. Eu realmente adorei jantar e conversar com você. te vejo amanha.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa fiquei tão feliz com o número de reviews *-***

**Mika-- **_*-* Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Foi bem crucial a ajuda do Edward e do Jasper. E ela só aceitou mesmo ficar em Forks para ajudar a Renée que tava muito abalada. E realmente qualquer reação da Bella é possível ^^_

**Os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail. Bom...espero que gostem**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	3. Medos

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Capítulo 3--Medos**

**Narrado por Bella**

Assisti o Edward sair com o coração apertado. A noite passou tão leve, há tanto tempo eu não me sentia tão bem na companhia de alguém. Era como se pelas breves horas que passamos juntos eu tivesse esquecido de todas as dores que carregava comigo nesses últimos meses e foi horrível ver aquela noite acabar assim. Minha mãe tinha o dom de me deixar para baixo. Para ela era um crime sorrir depois da morte do meu pai, ela achava que desonrava o luto.

-Quem era aquele? - Perguntou Renée em tom ríspido assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim. Agora eu não tinha mais a presença dele que afugentava os meus monstros.

-Um amigo da faculdade - Respondi colocando meu casaco atrás da porta pronta para subir quando ela segurou meu braço.

-Você ta dormindo com ele? - Questionou minha mãe e eu senti as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos.

-Eu não to dormindo com ninguém - Falei em tom choroso sacudindo o meu braço fazendo ela o soltar e subi correndo me trancando no quarto. Liguei meu laptop mesmo sabendo que ele ainda nem teve tempo de chegar a casa e lhe mandei uma mensagem offline

**B. diz:**

Mil desculpas pelo comportamento da minha mãe. Eu realmente adorei jantar e conversar com você. Te vejo amanha.

Desliguei o computador e me troquei colocando uma roupa mais leve e deitei esperando um sono que não veio. Eu tinha medo do escuro e do que ele representava. As noites havia se tornado longas e as lágrimas não demoraram a sair molhando o meu rosto. Não faço idéia de que horas eu finalmente consegui dormir, mas quando o meu despertador tocou, eu estava cansada e com minhas costumeiras olheiras.

Tomei um banho rápido por estar atrasada. Vesti uma calça jeans velha e uma blusa branca. Desci comendo qualquer coisa pegando o meu casaco e indo ate a faculdade. Eu saí da minha caminhonete e como não estava chovendo o estacionamento estava bem cheio.

-Ora, ora há quanto tempo Bella - Disse à voz que eu aprendi a odiar.

Eu fingi que não escutei e continuei andando, só que ele nunca agüentaria ser ignorado. Ele sabia que eu ainda sofria por tudo que aconteceu entre a gente e parecia fazer questão de pisar na ferida e em mim.

-Ficou surda Bells? - Perguntou Jacob e dessa vez eu me virei para encará-lo com ódio. Ninguém me chamava assim além do Charlie - Vejo que não.

-Algum problema, Bella? - Perguntou Alice se postando ao meu lado e encarando o Jacob como uma leoa protegendo os seus filhotes - Olha porque você não deixa a minha amiga em paz e vai vazando daqui?

-Olha aqui criançinha a conversa não chegou ao play - Disse Jacob em tom irônico.

-Como você aqui ainda ta na carrocinha - Falou Alice em tom superior com um sorriso quase diabólico.

-Olha aqui sua...

-É melhor você não completar essa frase - Disse um cara do mesmo tamanho do Jacob, mas bem mais forte. Ele tinha cabelo curto e preto - Porque você não deixa as damas em paz e vem mexer com alguém do seu tamanho?

-E esse alguém seria você? - Questionou Jacob mexendo a cabeça e seus amigos bruta montes se aproximaram.

-Jacob, vai embora - Mandei bastante irritada e nervosa.

-Ela reaprendeu a falar - Disse Jacob debochado.

-Porque você não escuta a moça e vai circulando? - Perguntou o grandalhão e acho que só não deu briga porque um grupo de professores passou e o Jacob preferiu sair.

-Desculpa por isso - Pedi envergonhada.

-Não por isso, ninguém fala grosso com minha irmãzinha - Disse o fortão arrepiando os cabelos da Alice que o olhou com cara feia - Sou Emmett Cullen.

-Bella Swan - Falei e ele sorriu.

-Prazer, Bella. E qualquer coisa é só gritar - Avisou Emmett gargalhando e saindo em direção a um grupo de meninas.

-Quem era ele? - Perguntou Alice e eu achei injusto não contar a história. Fiz um resumo a privando de muitos detalhes, mas contando tudo que ela precisava saber. A Alice me abraçou com carinho - Você ainda vai ser muito feliz querida.

Eu sorri a abraçando novamente e o sinal tocou fazendo com que nós saíssemos correndo para a sala. Só quando entrei na sala foi que eu me toquei que era História da música, ou seja, aula com o Edward. Corri meus olhos pelos já presentes e não o encontrei. Sentei no meio da sala e comecei a me perder em pensamentos quando uma mão tocou em meu ombro.

-Bom dia - Cumprimentou Edward sentando ao meu lado e foi automático sorrir para ele - Recebi sua mensagem e pode ter certeza que eu também adorei o nosso jantar.

Eu sorri novamente e corei olhando para baixo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Edward tocando no meu queixo levantando o meu rosto para encará-lo.

-Noite muito mal dormida - Respondi me perdendo na imensidão verde dos seus olhos.

-Ainda sem conseguir dormir? - Questionou Edward preocupado.

-Sim, assim que eu desligo a luz eu não consigo ficar bem - Falei um tanto manhosa, mas não consegui evitar esse tom.

Ele me olhou com os olhos preocupados. Ele na maior cara de pau pegou a minha bolsa tirando o meu celular fazendo alguma coisa nele e depois tirando o celular dele me pegando de surpresa com um leve flash.

-Eu anotei o meu número e peguei o seu, ai quando tiver escuro você me liga e a gente fica conversando ate que o sono chegue - Explicou Edward e eu sorri para ele.

-E o porquê da foto? - Perguntei já ficando envergonhada.

-Para personalizar a sua chamada - Respondeu Edward com aquele sorriso torto e foi a minha vez de tirar uma foto. Ele riu e eu em um momento mega infantil mostrei a língua para ele - Cuidado Bella, quem dá língua pede beijo.

Eu corei muito, mas antes que eu conseguisse falar qualquer coisa o professor chegou e tivemos que parar de conversar. Esporadicamente eu olhava para ele e quando os nossos olhos se encontravam eu corava muito. O resto do dia passou calmo e graças a Deus eu não voltei a encontrar o Jacob. A Alice apesar do que aconteceu hoje cedo estava esbanjando alegria por ter conhecido o Jasper e por saber que eu era amiga do Edward. Cheguei à casa cansada a encontrando como sempre vazia. Depois de tomar banho liguei meu computador e mal pisquei já estava em plena conferencia como a Alice, Edward, Emmett e Jasper.

**B. diz: **

Ola pessoas!! ^^

**Ali diz:**

Amigaa vamos sair?

Eu estava pensando em uma pizzaria show em Port Angeles.

**Jazz diz:**

A Jéssica pode ir?

Coitadinha da Alice. Eu podia ate imaginar a carinha triste que ela devia estar fazendo naquele momento. Ninguém merece a Jéssica como companhia.

**Masen diz:**

Oi Bella!

Quem?

**Jazz diz:**

Minha namorada. É que minha irmã quer ir e queria alguma amiga junto.

**B. diz:**

A Rosalie quer ir?

**E. Cullen diz:**

Opa!! É bonita?

**Ali diz:**

É claro que sua namorada pode ir.

Bella, você precisa de carona né? Com aquele carro você chegava só amanha em Port Angeles.

**B. diz:**

ha ha ha como você é engraçada.

**Masen diz:**

Faz assim...No meu carro vai eu, Alice e Bella e o no do Emmett o Jasper, a namorada e a irmã.

**B. diz: **

Que horas?

**Ali diz:**

Oito.

Vou sair para me arrumar. Beijoss

**B. diz: **

Eu também ^^ tchau

Saí da internet rezando para sair antes que minha mãe chegasse. Tomei um banho longo e pela primeira vez demorei a encontrar uma roupa. Fazia tempo que eu não parava para me arrumar. Coloquei um vestidinho solto a partir do busto branco florido e uma plataforma branca. Tentei ao máximo esconder minhas imperfeições e ao escutar a companhia só não sai correndo por medo de cair. Assim que cheguei lá embaixo escrevi um bilhete para Renée e abri a porta encontrando o Edward e a Alice me esperando.

-Você ta linda, Bella - Disse Alice que usava um short que ia ate metade das coxas e uma bata verde como sempre linda.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar - Falou Edward e eu corei sorrindo.

-Brigada - Forcei-me a falar e Alice riu animada.

A Alice entrou no banco de trás e o Edward abriu a porta da frente para mim. Assim que o carro entrou em movimento a Alice começou a me interrogar sobre a Jéssica e acabamos nos empolgando falando mal dela, estávamos no nosso mundinho particular quando a gargalhada musical do Edward chegou aos meus ouvidos.

-Vocês são más - Comentou ele e pude ver Alice dando língua para ele através do retrovisor.

-Você deve ta achando que a gente é infantil - Comentei em tom baixo e ele me encarou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Se é assim então eu adoro esses momentos infantis de vocês - Falou Edward acariciando a minha mão.

-To vendo que eu vou segurar vela - Disse Alice bufando e eu corei.

-Cala a boca Alice - Mandou Edward e Alice riu.

Dessa vez eu notei algo que ontem não havia percebido. O Edward dirigia como um louco e um medo tomou conta de mim. Eu tinha quase certeza que o acidente com meu pai havia sido criminoso, mas mesmo assim eu tinha medo.

-Edward, será que você pode diminuir um pouco? - Perguntei em tom baixo que não passou de um murmuro.

-Claro - Disse o Edward e o clarão de entendimento veio junto ao medo de me magoar - Desculpa.

-Tudo bem - Falei para acalmá-lo e a Alice me mandou ligar o som.

O resto da viajem passou tranqüila e assim que chagamos encontramos o jipe nada discreto do Emmett. Entramos na pizzaria e não foi difícil encontrar os nossos amigos. O Emmett parecia muito à vontade na presença da Rosalie. Ela era a irmã gêmea do Jasper e mais parecia uma modelo. Os cabelos loiros bem cuidados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e os olhos azuis destacados pelo lápis junto com o corpo perfeito fazia qualquer mulher si sentir mal consigo mesma.

Nós nos sentamos e os que não se conheciam foram apresentados. A Rosalie deixou bem claro que estava ignorando solenemente a minha presença e quando percebeu que a Alice não gostava da sua melhor amiga começou a fazer isso com a minha amiga. O Edward conversava animadamente com o Jasper sobre música e o Emmett tentava fazer com que a Rosalie se enturmasse comigo e Alice falhando miseravelmente.

-Essa noite vai ser longa - Murmurei para mim mesma revirando os olhos.

**N/a: Oi gente!!**

**Como vocês estão?? Espero que bem ^^**

**Nossa fiquei muito feliz com o número de comentários. Brigada mesmo.**

**Mika-- **_Oi!!! Assim...eu agradeço por a minha mãe ser normal. Ter uma mãe que no lugar de lhe apoiar lhe coloca para baixo deve ser muito ruim, mas infelizmente a Renée ainda vai piorar se é possível. Mas, a convivência com os Cullen's vai ajudar ainda e muito a Bella. Que bom que gostou da ceninha do restaurante, o Edward vai aprender a adorar cidades pequenas hoho_

**Bom...os outros comentários foram respondidos por e-mail. Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita ou alerta e minha pessoa como autora favorita. Espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo e não deixem de mandar reviews, eles me deixam muito feliz ^^**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	4. Momentos

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Capítulo 4--Momentos**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu ate que consegui entender o porquê da Bella e da Alice não gostarem muito da tal Jéssica, a final ela conseguia ser bastante insuportável. A Rosalie parecia mais interressada em flertar com o Emmett e eu realmente estava me perguntando por que ela veio para uma pizzaria se não queria comer massa. A Bella e a minha prima não pareciam estar gostando muito do programa, mas também poderia ser só impressão minha.

-Qual pizza a gente pede? - Perguntou Jasper olhando do cardápio para o grupo.

-Eu não quero pizza - Decretou Rosalie fazendo cara feia e a Jéssica confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu quero uma de quatro queijos - Respondeu Alice como se a loira não tivesse falado nada.

-Quatro queijos para mim seria ótimo - Disse Bella e eu sorri.

-Eu quero uma de calabresa e outra de frango - Respondeu Emmett e eu revirei os olhos - Tem certeza que você não quer Rose?

-Tenho - Disse Rosalie sorrindo para ele - Eu vou querer uma salada junto com a Jéssica.

-Bom...eu acompanho as meninas da de quatro queijos - Falei e Jasper assentiu chamando a garçonete que parecia estar nas nuvens.

-Nós vamos querer duas saladas, duas pizzas famílias de quatro queijos e outra família metade calabresa e metade frango - Pediu Jasper.

-E para beber? - Perguntou a garçonete quase babando em cima do Jasper.

-Coca? - Perguntou Jasper e nós confirmamos com a cabeça.

-Eu e Jéssica queremos dois sucos de laranja com adoçante - Disse Rosalie.

-Então cinco cocas e dois sucos de laranja com adoçante - Disse Jasper e a garçonete saiu.

-Eu to me sentindo uma baleia descuidada - Comentou Bella murmurando para a Alice que confirmou com a cabeça rindo.

-Você não precisa disso - Falei sussurrando em seu ouvido e não pude deixar de notar que ela se arrepiou com nossa proximidade e a felicidade que tomou conta de mim foi tão grande que eu me assustei.

-Bobo - Falou Bella e eu sorri quando a vi corando.

-Então Bella porque mesmo que você acabou com o Jacob? - Perguntou Jessica cheia de veneno e eu pude perceber que a Bella ficou tensa - Eu ouvi dizer que você tava traindo ele.

-Jéssica isso não é assunto para ser conversado - Repreendeu Jasper me olhando pedindo desculpa.

-Então é verdade? - Perguntou Rosalie a olhando com interresse.

-Eu nunca trai o Jacob - Falou Bella parecendo irritada.

-Então porque vocês acabaram? - Questionou Jéssica maliciosa.

-Eu sinceramente não vejo no que essa resposta vai mudar a sua vida - Falou Bella ríspida e eu já estava começando a ficar furioso por estarem falando de algo que a Bella ainda não havia superado a magoa.

-OMG! Rosalie a sua bolsa é uma Prada? - Perguntou Alice claramente querendo mudar rumo do assunto.

-É sim comprei ontem no shopping - Disse Rosalie e elas engataram em uma conversa animada sobre moda. A Jéssica continuava a olhar para a Bella e eu a mão da Bella por baixo da mesa e comecei a acariciá-la em pequenos círculos. Ela virou para me encarar e eu sorri recebendo um tímido sorriso em resposta.

As pizzas e as saladas não demoraram a chegar e comemos de forma meio tensa. A Jéssica começou a tentar fazer o Jasper comer salada dando um pouquinho da sua na boca do namorado e a Alice baixou os olhos entristecida. Eu não via a hora desse maldito jantar acabar, só o Emmett se divertia dando em cima de Rosalie. A conta chegou e nos dividimos. As despedidas foram breves e logo entramos no meu volvo.

-Esse com certeza não era o programa descontraído que eu esperava - Comentei ligando o motor e dirigindo em direção a Forks.

-Foi uma verdadeira tortura - Concordou Alice bufando - Aquela Jéssica é uma vaca e da Rosalie só se salva o senso de moda.

A Alice continuou blasfemando sobre o jantar e a Bella continuava calada com o olhar perdido. As despedidas na casa da Bella também foram breves e eu sabia que ela estava perdida em pensamentos. No caminho de casa Alice me contou o encontro nada agradável que Bella teve com o ex. Eu senti uma necessidade imensa de dar a volta, bater na sua porta e a abraçar forte, mas eu sabia que isso não era possível.

Chegamos a casa e falei brevemente com os meus tios. O Emmett ainda não havia chegado e não foi muito difícil imaginar onde ele estava. Eu tomei um breve banho e deitei apenas de calça de moletom. Abri o meu celular e fiquei olhando a foto que eu tinha tirado. Estava bem espontânea, já que ela não sabia que eu ia tirar. Ela estava com um breve sorriso e seu rosto corado, simplesmente adorável. Eu estava tão compenetrado observando sua imagem que quase caiu da cama ao escutar meu celular tocando.

-_Espero não ter te acordado_ - Falou Bella e eu podia ate imaginar o seu rosto corado.

-Não acordou, eu estava lendo um livro - Disse mentindo. Não poderia falar que estava olhando sua foto.

-_Não quero te atrapalhar...é melhor..._

-Eu soube do seu encontro com o Jacob - Comentei cortando a sua frase.

-_Foi bastante desagradável_ - Falou Bella em um tom bem baixo - _Ele faz questão de me magoar._

-Você tem que ser forte querida - Afirmei me chutando mentalmente por pela chamado assim. Ela ficou um bom tempo em silêncio.

-_Eu to com medo_ - Disse Bella em um tom choroso que me partiu o coração.

-Do que? - Perguntei.

-_De fechar os olhos_ - Respondeu a minha pequena. Minha?

-Quer que eu cante para você dormir? - Questionei com um breve sorriso.

-_Quero_ - Respondeu Bella em um tom quase desesperado.

Eu comecei a cantarolar e não demorou muito para a respiração da Bella ficar ritmada. Eu passei vários minutos escutando aquele leve barulho e desliguei. Nessa noite fui eu que não consegui dormir direito. Do dia para noite eu comecei a perceber a dependência que eu tinha da presença da Bella, antes nas nossas conversas quase diárias pela internet e agora por sei jeito tímido, sua voz calma e seus olhos ao mesmo tempo tristes e expressivos. Eu estava completamente viciado por ela, por sua presença.

Acordei na manha seguinte com o Emmett socando minha porta. Tomei um banho rápido me trocando saindo sem tomar café da manha. Chegando à faculdade encontrei a Bella conversando com o Jasper.

-Ola! - Disse Alice e os dois viraram com breves sorrisos. Estava mesmo na cara a atração que a Alice tinha por Jasper, mas prefiro não me meter nessa história.

-Você conseguiu dormir bem? - Perguntei me sentando ao lado da Bella.

-Graças a você sim, obrigada - Respondeu Bella sorrindo para mim e seus olhos haviam adquirido um brilho que eu não pude identificar o que era.

-BELLA!! - Gritou Alice parecendo não lembrar que a Bella estava ao seu lado - Já sei o que vamos fazer esse fim de semana.

-E qual seria? - Perguntou Bella sorrindo para a minha priminha que parecia estar ligada na tomada.

-Vamos para La Push - Respondeu Alice sorrindo amplamente.

-La Push? - Perguntou Bella parecendo assustada.

-Algum problema Bella? - Perguntou Alice preocupada.

-Não, nenhum - Respondeu Bella parecendo tensa.

-O que houve? - Perguntei quando a Alice voltou a sua atenção ao Jasper.

-Você se lembra quando você disse que eu tenho que enfrentar os meus temores? - Perguntou Bella e eu fiz sim com a cabeça - Pois é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

Sem mais explicações ela saiu diante ao toque. Eu fiquei pensando no que ela disse e o resto da semana passou calma. A Bella me ligava toda noite e eu sempre cantava para ela dormir. Eu adorava essa convivência. A Bella era especial.

O sábado como a Alice disse amanheceu ensolarado como raramente acontecia em Forks. O combinado era de o Jasper levar Rosalie e Jéssica. A Alice iria com o Emmett no seu jipe e eu pegaria a Bella e uma amiga dela com meu volvo. Um grupo de alunos ia na van de um tal de Mike. Dirigi com calma aproveitando o sol buzinando ao chegar à frente da casa de Bella. Sai do carro a esperando encostado no volvo.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE MANDAR NA MINHA VIDA - Gritou Bella fechando a porta com violência correndo ao meu encontro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei alarmado.

-Só me tira daqui - Pediu Bella e eu abri a porta do carro para ela entrar. Eu comecei a dirigir parando dois quarteirões à frente a puxando para um abraço acariciando os seus cabelos castanhos com carinho sentindo suas lagrimas molhares a minha camisa. Eu estava aflito e raiva de quem havia lhe magoado.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu? - Perguntei depois de vários minutos em silêncio.

-A minha mãe, mas eu não quero falar disso - Disse Bella me encarando tocando no meu rosto com carinho - É incrível como você sempre me ajuda.

-Enquanto você quiser, eu vou estar aqui - Falei acariciando o seu rosto em forma de coração.

-Então desculpa te avisar que você meio que nunca vai se livrar de mim - Disse Bella em tom divertido e eu sorri - Vamos pegar a Ângela.

Pelo que a Bella disse Ângela lhe ajudou muito nos tempos difíceis e sempre apoiou. Ela era tímida e gentil e pelo que fez por Bella já havia ganhado minha amizade. Eu buzinei e ela saiu entrando no volvo nos cumprimentando. A viagem foi tranqüila comigo implicando com os gostos musicais da Bella, que insistia em ligar o radio.

-Você é muito chato, Edward - Reclamou Bella cruzando os braços.

-E você é muito bonitinha fazendo bico - Falei rindo estacionando o volvo.

Nós descemos e encontramos os outros. O grupo era bastante animado, mas não demorou a se separar. A Rosalie e suas amigas começou a pegar sol e a Alice a tentar aprender a sufar com o Emmett recebendo vários caldos levando Jasper e Bella que assistiam a varias risadas.

-Fazia muito tempo que eu não a havia tão bem - Comentou Ângela com um leve sorriso - Você faz muito bem a ela.

-E ela a mim - Falei sorrindo para a menina indo me sentar ao lado de Bella - Não vai querer aprender a surtar?

-Eu mal consigo andar sem cair - Disse Bella e eu tive que concordar.

-Então vamos andar? - Perguntei me levantando e ela fez o mesmo. Nós começamos a andar em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia. Nós nos sentamos em uma pedra e eu comecei a acariciar a sua mão. O pôr-do-sol veio trazendo todos os tons de vermelho consigo. Pude escutar a Bella suspirar e virei para olhá-la. Ela me encarava e eram tantas luzes banhando a sua pele que ela estava ainda mais linda. Eu me aproximei lentamente tocando no seu rosto com cuidado acariciando as suas bochechas coradas passando o dedo lentamente pelos seus lábios os olhando com desejo.

-Se eu te beijasse agora o que você faria? - Perguntei desviando a minha atenção para os seus enigmáticos olhos cor de chocolate.

-Provavelmente retribuía - Respondeu Bella mantendo o olhar corando ate o último fio de cabelo.

Eu não esperei mais nada. Fui me aproximando lentamente segurando o seu rosto com cuidado. Toquei de leve nos seus lábios solvendo calmamente o seu gosto. Passamos incontáveis minutos trocando breves selinhos provando seus lábios com carinho. Tudo em relação à Bella deveria ser pausado e com calma. Pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo que foi consentida por ela. O gosto cítrico me invadiu eu puxei a sua nuca tocando cada parte de sua boca com minha língua. Eu podia sentir a Bella puxando os meus cabelos com suas pequenas mãos e eu a puxei mais para perto.

-Isso ta certo? - Perguntou Bella quando nós nos separamos encostando nossas testas.

-Espero que esteja porque eu estou completamente envolvido com você - Respondi tocando no seu rosto - Eu sei que você sofreu muito, eu sei melhor do que qualquer pessoa e eu quero te fazer feliz, Bella. Quero muito.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora =/ tava com bloqueio, mas o próximo vai vim mais rápido.**

**p. Bruce-- **_Oi!! Nossa muito obrigada ^^_

**Os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail ^^ e não deixem de mandar para esse**

**=******

**Ate o próximo**


	5. Complicações

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Capítulo 5--Complicações**

**Narrado por Bella**

Que o Edward estava mexendo comigo era claro. Que o seu beijo tinha feito minha cabeça girar era fato, mas será que eu tinha esse direito de ter uma segunda chance? Será que a minha mãe não tinha razão e eu estava difamando a memória do meu pai?

**Flashback**

_-Porque você ta tristinha? - Perguntou meu pai passando chocolate no meu nariz._

_-Porque a mamãe disse que se eu ficasse com o Mike eu estaria traindo a imagem da pureza das crianças - Respondi emburrada como qualquer criança de sete anos estaria._

_-Sua mãe é uma boba - Reclamou meu pai sorrindo - Nunca vai ser errado tentar ser feliz está ouvido?_

_-To - Respondi sorrindo._

_-Você ainda vai ser muito feliz minha filha - Afirmou meu pai passando sua mão pelo meu cabelo._

**Fim do Flashback**

Eu retornei a realidade com o Edward acariciando os meus cabelos. Meu pai sempre tinha razão. Eu merecia ser feliz, e se minha felicidade estava ao lado do Edward eu lutaria por ela. Passei minha mão pelo seu rosto sorrindo para lhe mostrar que tava tudo bem.

-Eu também quero que tudo de certo - Falei apreciando o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto - Eu espero que você me agüente.

-Tarefinha complicada - Falou Edward em tom divertido rindo em seguida. Passamos um tempo lá curtindo, mas quando percebemos que já estava muito escuro voltamos para junto dos nossos amigos.

-Onde os senhores estavam? - Perguntou Alice sorrindo maliciosa quando sentamos ao seu lado.

-Assistindo o pôr-do-sol - Respondeu Edward com simplicidade me abraçando pelos ombros.

-O pôr-do-sol acabou faz um tempinho - Disse Alice me fazendo corar.

-Calada - Mandou Edward rosnando de leve me fazendo rir.

Os garotos que tinham trazido violão começaram a tocar transformando tudo em um lual improvisado. Estava ate divertido. Eu me aconcheguei perto do Edward inclinada deitada no seu peito enquanto ele me abraçava. Eu me sentia tão segura nos seus braços que esquecia de todos os problemas que me cercavam.

-Acho melhor a gente ir. Já ta muito escuro e nós temos que pegar a estrada - Disse Alice e eu estranhei a falta de entusiasmo na sua voz.

-Você tem razão, Lice - Falei levantando e o Edward fez o mesmo. Nós nos despedimos de todos e entramos no volvo, a Ângela iria com o Eric.

-Você ta bem, Alice? - Perguntou Edward parecendo preocupado.

-Eu só estava cansada de ficar lá - Respondeu Alice e eu sabia que o seu problema tinha nome e sobrenome: Jasper Hale.

-Se você gosta dele porque não tenta conquistá-lo? Ele nunca morreu de amores pela Jéssica - Aconselhei.

-Você acha? - Perguntou Alice incerta.

-Você nunca vai saber se não tentar - Respondi com um breve sorriso tentando acalmar a minha amiga. O Jasper sempre foi tão bom para mim que eu queria o melhor para ele.

-Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter - Disse Alice me abraçando junto com o banco da frente.

-Você vai matá-la sufocada - Falou Edward rindo segurando a minha mão a acariciando.

Nós passamos a viagem em silêncio escutando música. Mas, o clima em si era ótimo. O Edward dirigia apenas com uma mão enquanto a outra acariciava a minha mão. A Alice ficava entre nós como uma irmãzinha mais nova e chegamos ate rápido de mais na minha casa. O dia tava tão bom que eu ate esqueci que eu havia brigado muito feio com a minha mãe.

-Eu vou ficar lá fora para vocês se despedirem - Falou Alice saindo do carro.

-Você liga para mim? - Perguntou Edward roçando os lábios nos meus e eu corei o fazendo rir - Deixa que eu ligue para você.

-Então eu vou esperar - Falei e ele tocou no meu rosto com carinho juntando os seus lábios nos meus em um beijo com carinho e cheio se sentimentos - A gente se fala mais tarde.

-Boa noite querida. Ate mais tarde - Disse Edward e eu lhe dei um selinho longo nele antes de descer do carro.

-Tchau Bella - Falou Alice me abraçando e esperando eu entrar para ir embora. Mas, algo estava muito errado.

-Isso são horas Isabella? - Perguntou minha mãe abrindo a porta com tudo.

-Eu avisei que eu ia passar o dia fora - Falei sabendo que o Edward havia saindo do carro preocupado.

-E eu avisei que se continuasse a difamar a imagem do seu pai você não moraria mais nessa casa - Disse Renée e só então percebi que estava chorando -Você não mora mais nessa casa.

-Você não pode fazer isso comigo - Gritei esquecendo ate que a gente tinha platéia.

-Tanto posso com vou - Disse Renée entrando novamente em casa e trancando a porta em seguida.

-MÃE! MÃE! RENÉE! - Gritei batendo forte na porta.

-Vem Bella, é melhor você deixar para conversar com ela depois - Falou Edward abraçando meus ombros com carinho me levando de volta para o volvo. Dessa vez eu sentei no banco de trás com a Alice me abraçando. A breve viagem passou como um borrão e eu me vi em frente a uma bela mansão branca com grandes janelas. A baixinha me ajudou a descer e praticamente me arrastou escada a cima. Eu não conseguia ver praticamente nada, só chorava descontroladamente.

Eu comecei a me acalmar gradativamente. A Alice ainda me abraçava e quando eu comecei a me perguntar onde estava o Edward ele surge pela porta ao lado de uma bela mulher. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e longos, olhos azuis escuros que exalavam carinho. Sua pela era tão branca quanto a Alice e tinha curvas perfeitas.

-Ola Bella - Falou a senhora e sua voz era musical e doce - Eu sou Esme, mãe da Alice e tia do Edward.

-Prazer - Obriguei-me a fizer.

-Oh querida! - Disse Esme sentando e me abraçando maternalmente - O Edward me contou mais ou menos o que aconteceu. Eu quero que você sinta a vontade aqui e saiba que pode ficar o tempo que quiser aqui.

-Eu não quero atrapalhar - Falei em tom baixo com os olhos marejados.

-Você nunca iria atrapalhar - Disse um homem loiro, alto e muito bonito. Os seus cabelos eram bem arrumados e seus olhos era cor de mel. Assim como Esme transmitia bondade e gentileza - Eu sou Carlisle Cullen. E como disse antes você não vai atrapalhar. Essa casa é gigantesca que a Esme sempre gosta de mais gente possível dentro dela.

-Nós vamos te ajudar e eu adoraria cuidar de você querida - Falou Esme em um tom maternal que a muito tempo eu não escutava e aquilo me desarmou - Porque você não toma um banho quente e longo? Você coloca um pijama da Alice enquanto eu termino de preparar o jantar.

-Tudo bem - Falei sorrindo agradecendo a Deus por colocar aquela família na minha vida. A Esme sorriu acariciando os meus cabelos saindo em seguida acompanhada por Carlisle.

-Você ta melhor? - Perguntou Edward me olhando preocupado se ajoelhando na minha frente.

-To. Eu...brigada - Pedi meio perdida com a intensidade daqueles olhos verdes.

-Não precisa agradecer - Disse Alice abraçando os meus ombros - Vai tomar um banho relaxante, eu vou arrumar a banheira.

Entrei no banheiro e pela primeira vez comecei a pensar claramente no que havia acontecido. A Renée continuava a insistir que eu estava manchando a imagem do meu pai em parecer tão bem, mas pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo. Era como se pela primeira vez eu pudesse respirar sem dor. O Edward e a Alice foram a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Ela com seu jeito alegre e ele com sua forma de mexer com os meus sentidos afastando os meus medos.

-Pensei que você tinha se afogado - Falou Alice rindo me entregando uma muda de roupa. Eu a vesti ficando um pouco envergonhada. A blusa era branca e justa que deixava um pouco da minha barriga lisa amostra. O short era um tanto curto e eu corei ao ver minha imagem - Eu acho que ficou assim porque você é um pouco mais alta que eu. Mas, não se preocupe só falta eu, você e o Edward jantar.

-O Edward? - Perguntei quase tendo um ataque.

-Calma, você tem um corpo lindo - Falou Alice rindo saindo do quarto saltitando, era bom ocupar a minha mente - A minha mãe mandou pedir desculpas, mas ela e o papai tinham esquecido do jantar que haverá no hospital.

-Tudo bem - Falei ainda nervosa. Só então percebi o quão bonito era a casa. Ela era toda decorada em cores claras dando uma idéia de que o espaço era maior. Chegamos à cozinha e o Edward estava terminando de colocar a mesa, mas parou bruscamente a me ver. Seus olhos verdes percorreram lentamente o meu corpo e pela primeira vez eu notei desejo nos seus orbes verdes e eu me assustei ao perceber que gostava disso.

-Er...sentem-se eu vou buscar o jantar - Falou Edward parecendo constrangido.

-Ele só faltou babar - Disse Alice sussurrando rindo em seguida. Nós jantamos em silêncio e decidimos assistir um filme. A Alice escolheu uma comedia que eu realmente não sabia nem o nome muito menos a história. A baixinha estava esparramada em um sofá enquanto eu dividia o outro com o Edward. Nós estávamos abraçados e eu não sei bem quando, mas nós começamos a nos beijar.

-Você ta linda, sabia? - Falou Edward mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu suspirei.

-Brigada - Respondi mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ele sorriu me olhando com carinho acariciando a curva do meu pescoço com as pontas dos dedos eu suspirei um pouco mais alto e desviei a minha atenção para Alice que dormia tranquilamente no sofá. Ele beijou levemente o meu pescoço.

-Tadinha da Alice segurando vela sem nem saber - Disse Emmett gargalhando despertado a fadinha.

-Isso são horas Emmett? - Perguntou Alice e eu agradeci mentalmente pelo assunto ter mudado.

-Desculpa maninha - Disse Emmett gargalhando sentando ao lado da irmã - Eu chamei o povo para vim assistir filme aqui em casa. Vai dormir aqui Bella?

-Vou sim - Respondi baixando os olhos.

-Cuidado para não errar a porta - Disse Emmett gargalhando me fazendo corar.

-Bom, eu e a Bella já vamos subir - Avisou Alice dando um beijinho no rosto do Emmett e do Edward. Eu acenei para o grandalhão e dei um selinho longo no Ed subindo em seguida.

**N/a: Oi gente!!**

**Não fiquei com muita raiva ta Renée não ta?? Ela ta parecendo meio louca agora, mas só não ta sabendo como lidar com o luto =/**

**Bom...não deixem de mandar reviews ta?**

**=*********

**Ate o próximo**


	6. Ero que?

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Capítulo 6--Er...o que?**

**Narrado por Edward**

-Tava bem divertido né? - Disse Emmett sorrindo malicioso e eu joguei uma almofada nele - Eu pensei que a mãe dela era toda chata.

-A mãe dela é doida. Expulsou-a de casa a acusando de esta difamando a imagem do pai, ela ficou péssima - Contei desabando no sofá - Sabe, às vezes eu fico com medo dela pensar, nem que seja por um breve minuto, que eu esteja me aproveitando de um momento delicado.

-Ela nunca vai pensar assim - Afirmou Emmett com tanta certeza que fiquei confuso.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Perguntei o olhando com curiosidade.

-Porque vocês são quase como uma versão mais nova dos meus pais - Respondeu Emmett com cara de obvio - A forma como você cuida dela e ela te olha é tão forte que é como se você se entendessem por pensamentos.

-Tem certeza que você é o Emmett? - Perguntei rindo e ele jogou a almofada em mim. Tinha momentos que eu esquecia o quanto era bom conversar com o Emmett. Nós ficamos na sala conversando por um bom tempo ate que eu subi. Eu me segurei para não entrar no quarto da Alice e segui para o meu. Tomei um banho longo e me joguei na minha cama pegando o meu celular discando o seu número.

-_Pensei que você não ia mais liga_ - Falou Bella em tom de riso.

-Eu prometi que ia então vou - Disse escutando a sua risada - E a Alice?

-_Já ta no décimo oitavo sono_ - Respondeu Bella rindo de leve - _Eu to tão preocupada. Tipo, agora eu parei para pensar com mais clareza e eu não sei o que fazer._

-Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser - Falei com um sorriso.

-_Eu não me sinto bem me instalando aqui_ - Resmungou Bella e eu podia imaginar ela fazendo bico - _Eu acho que vou procurar um emprego._

-Eu posso te ajudar - Ofereci já tendo mil e uma idéias na cabeça - Mas, por hora você passa pelo menos a semana aqui.

-_Tem como dizer a não a você?_ - Perguntou Bella e foi a minha fez de rir - _Eu não sei se eu já disse, mas eu realmente gosto muito de você._

-Eu também realmente gosto muito de você - Falei sorrindo com carinho - Você quer que eu cante para você dormir?

-_Eu adoro quando você canta para mim_ - Declarou Bella com riso na voz e eu comecei a cantarolar. Quando a respiração dela ficou ritmada eu desliguei o celular deitando para dormir.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Edward! Edward! EDWARD! - Gritou Alice e eu praticamente pulei da cama assustado.

-O que é? - Perguntei mal humorado.

-A Esme mandou eu te acordar para o almoço, o pessoal chega já - Explicou Alice saltitando pelo quarto - Eu te espero lá em baixo.

Eu levantei resmungando tomando um longo banho. Como o clima estava frio coloquei uma calça de moletom uma blusa branca com uma jaqueta de moletom por cima. Desci as escadas encontrando o Emmett assistindo um programa esportivo. Fui à cozinha e encontrei a Alice colocando a mesa enquanto a Bella ajudava Esme a fazer o almoço.

-Bom dia mulheres da minha vida - Cumprimentei arrepiando os cabelos da Alice e beijando o rosto da minha tia.

-Bom dia Edward - Respondeu Bella e eu dei um selinho nela a fazendo corar.

-O almoço vai demorar? - Perguntei sentando-me à mesa fazendo manha.

-Não querido, mais dois minutos - Respondeu Esme sorrindo e a Bella me observava de um modo diferente.

-Ola família - Cumprimentou Carlisle beijando a Esme e sentando ao meu lado.

-Oh! Como é lindo ver a família reunida - Disse Emmett gargalhando sentando-se à mesa também. A Alice terminou de ajeitar a mesa e se sentou. A Esme e a Bella serviram o almoço e a gente comeu de forma animada. Como sempre os homens tomaram conta da louça e logo o Carlisle e a Esme subiram. Não demorou muito para pessoal chegar. Parecia mesmo quase uma comitiva. Veio Jasper, Jéssica, Rosalie, Mike, Ângela, Ben e uma tal de Lauren.

Eu e Bella ficamos deitados no mesmo sofá de ontem enrolados por um edredom. O Emmett, a Rosalie e a Lauren ficaram no maior também com edredons. A Alice se aconchegou em uma poltrona e os outros sentaram pelo chão. O filme era de época e se chamava "A Duquesa" e ate que é legal.

-Ta com frio? - Perguntei sussurrando em seu ouvido sorrindo vendo ela se arrepiar.

-Um pouco - Respondeu Bella se aconchegando nos meus braços - Eu adoro ficar assim pertinho de você.

-Eu também minha Bella - Murmurei acariciando sua cintura com carinho.

-Mais que merda é essa? - Questionou Jasper bastante irritando assustando todo mundo.

-O que Jazz? - Perguntou Bella preocupada.

-O que foi é que eu descobri que eu sou um idiota e que namorava uma vadia - Respondeu Jasper e eu nunca o vi perdendo o controle - Eu vou embora.

-Jéssica, eu realmente espero que você não tenha feito o que imagino que fez com o meu irmão - Disse Rosalie realmente irritada.

-Eu não fiz nada - Defendeu-se Jéssica e eu segurei a Bella para ela não pular encima da Jéssica.

-Você é realmente uma idiota em trair o Jasper com o Mike - Falou Bella com raiva.

-Eu não trai ninguém - Disse Jéssica.

-Sua vadia - Declarou Rosalie antes de dar uma senhora tapa na cara da Jéssica. Mesmo rindo Emmett segurou a Rosalie.

-Jéssica, é melhor você ir embora - Mandei e ela saiu acompanhada do Mike.

-Como ela pode ter a cara de pau de trai o Jasper na cara dele? - Perguntou Alice parecendo irritada.

-Ela não merecia alguém com o Jasper - Disse Bella irritada.

-Eu vou atrás do Jazz - Disse Rosalie e pela primeira vez vi uma junção de sentimentos no seu belo rosto.

-Eu te levo para casa Rose - Disse Emmett correndo para pegar a chave do seu jipe. Com isso o clima para assistir filme acabou. A Ângela e Ben se despediram e eu me despedi das meninas para conversar com o Carlisle.

-O que você queria falar comigo? - Perguntou Carlisle com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

-Tio, aquela proposta de emprego de meio período na escola ainda ta de pé? - Perguntei com um tom quase profissional.

-Está, mas posso saber o porquê disso agora? - Perguntou Carlisle, mas eu já imaginava que ele sabia.

-Bella. Apesar de tudo ela acha que está se aproveitando de vocês - Expliquei e ele revirou os olhos me fazendo rir - E eu quero trabalhar para ajudá-la.

-Você acha que ela vai aceitar calada? - Perguntou Carlisle me olhando incrédulo.

-Bom...eu tava pensando em chamá-la para sei lá dividir comigo um ap - Respondi corando intensamente.

-Você ta apaixonado por ela não está? - Questionou Carlisle sorrindo.

-Eu acho que sim - Respondi sorrindo - Você pode me arranjar a tal entrevista?

-Claro, só um segundo - Disse Carlisle pegando o telefone e passou alguns minutos conversando - Você tem uma entrevista amanha antes de sua aula.

-Brigado, Carlisle - Disse antes de sair. Procurei as meninas por todo canto e nada fiquei preocupado e acabei ligando para Bella, mas o celular dela estava desligado.

Eu me joguei no sofá preocupado ligando a televisão para tentar me distrai. O tempo passou tedioso e eu encarava o relógio quase levantando para arrancá-lo foi quando a Bella e a Alice chegaram arrastando uma mala.

-Onde vocês estavam? - Perguntei pulando do sofá - O seu celular tava desligado e eu fiquei preocupado.

-Desculpa te deixar preocupado, mas e que nessa hora minha mãe ta na missa e eu fui pegar minhas coisas - Respondeu Bella com os olhos marejados. Eu nem pensei duas vezes antes de abraçá-la apertado. A Alice se juntou ao abraço e eu não pude deixar de rir.

-O que acham de um brigadeiro? - Perguntei sorrindo e as meninas riram. Eu levei a mala da Bella para o quarto de hospedes e fomos para a cozinha. Eu dei a desculpa de fazer um trabalho para subir. Ajeitei o melhor possível o meu currículo, só queria falar do emprego se eu o conseguisse. Eu tava terminando de arrumar meu terno quando alguém bateu na porta e eu mandei entrar.

-Porque você vai precisar de terno? - Perguntou Bella curiosa entrando no meu quarto e eu não sabia bem o que dizer.

-Eu vou dar uma passada em uma entrevista antes da faculdade - Respondi deitando na minha cama a chamando para fazer o mesmo - Como você está?

-Eu ainda to meio em choque - Respondeu Bella deitando no meu peito e eu acariciei o seu cabelo. Não tinha muito a ser dito. Ela precisava de companhia e eu cedia a minha sem nenhum problema. Eu a amava, mas sabia que não podia falar dos meus sentimentos tão abertamente ainda.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa!! Desculpa a demora...queimei meu dedo logo na mão direita então demorei para digitar**

**=/**

**Nem conto a vocês como fiz essa proeza para vocês não rirem da minha podre pessoa.**

**hauahuhuahauhauha **

**Não deixem de mandar reviews ta!!**

**=*******

**Ate o próximo**


	7. Mudanças

**Capítulo 7--Mudanças**

**Narrado por Bella**

Já fazia um mês que a minha mãe havia me expulsado de casa e mesmo contra a minha vontade eu ainda continuava na casa dos Cullen's. Eu havia conseguido três empregos. Nas segundas e quartas eu dava aula de reforço em Literatura. Nas terças e quintas eu trabalhava na biblioteca do Forks School e nas tardes de Sábado como garçonete. O Edward vivia reclamando do meu exagero, mas eu precisava de dinheiro.

Nossa vida tinha mudado muito. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido falar com a minha mãe e esse fato ainda me deixava arrasada. Na minha vida social o que mudou foi a saída da Jéssica do nosso grupo, algo que eu realmente não senti falta. Ate hoje eu fico impressionada com a cara de pau dela de ficar tocando no Mike estando ao lado do Jasper. Realmente ela além de vagaba é burra.

-Posso entrar? - Perguntou o Edward atrás da porta.

-Claro que sim - Respondi sorrindo e ele entrou sorrindo, mas assim que me viu fechou a cara.

-Posso saber o motivo dessa ruguinha entre as suas sobrancelhas - Pediu Edward deitando ao meu lado.

-O mesmo de sempre - Respondi fazendo bico.

-Eu tenho um plano - Disse Edward parecendo meio receoso - Eu consegui um emprego como psicólogo na Forks School.

-Parabéns Edward! Mas, eu pensava que você não queria ser psicólogo - Falei meio perdida.

-Detalhes - Falou Edward passando a mão pelos cabelos - Então esse salário bom. Eles passaram um tempo para me aceitar, disseram que eu era muito novo e poderia causar certo frison entre as meninas, mas gostaram do meu currículo e eu vou ganhar bem. Então eu tava pensando se você não gostaria de dividir um apartamento comigo.

-Dividir um apartamento com você? - Perguntei bem atômica.

-É. Eu nunca pensei em ficar muito tempo aqui, e com o meu salário eu posso pagar o aluguel e com os seus a gente dividi as contas - Explicou Edward parecendo empolgado com os planos. Realmente eu nunca me imaginei morando com o Edward, se bem que a gente já fazia isso. O Edward era paciente comigo e nunca passava dos limites comigo - Eu estava conversando com uns amigos da faculdade e eles falaram que tem um prédio com apartamentos pequenos, mas muito aconchegantes. A Esme disse que ajudaria na decoração, você sabe que ela é decoradora.

-Você planejou tudo? - Perguntei surpresa e feliz por saber do seu carinho. O Edward já era uma parte essencial na minha vida.

-Desculpa eu não quis parecer...

-Edward, você não precisa se desculpar. Eu achei lindo isso que você fez - Falei em tom emocionado - Mas, isso significaria o que para nós?

-Para nós? - Perguntou Edward sem entender.

-No nosso relacionamento - Respondi corando intensamente rezando para ele entender.

-Bella, eu nunca apressaria nada no nosso relacionamento - Falou Edward acariciando a minha bochecha - Então?

-Eu acho que poderia dar certo - Falei com um breve sorriso no rosto.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Eu acordei sonolenta com o barulho do despertador. O desliguei e saí do abraço do Edward com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Fazia três meses desde aquela conversa com o e há um mês e meio eu morava com ele. A Esme e a Alice fizeram à decoração com a minha ajuda é lógico. O Edward era fácil de conviver. Ajudava na arrumação e em momento nenhum forçou alguma situação entre nós, sem contar que era muito mais fácil dormir sentindo o calor do seu corpo perto do meu.

Entrei no banheiro começando a tomar banho. Apesar do cansaço por causa da época de prova eu me sentia feliz como nunca. O Jasper finalmente tinha arrumado coragem para chamar a Alice para sair. Ela tava super feliz e ia me arrastar hoje para o shopping onde segundo ela arranjaria a roupa perfeita para o momento. O Emmett e a Rosalie estavam ficando e ela depois que cortou laços com a Jéssica até que estava mais simpática.

Saí do banheiro de roupão encontrando o Edward ainda dormindo. Sorri abertamente com a imagem. Eu o amava e isso era fato. Eu já não podia imaginar a minha vida sem ele, só faltava eu contar essa contestação a ele. Fui andando lentamente até a cama sentando ao seu lado distribuindo pequenos beijos no seu pescoço.

-Acorda seu dorminhoco se não você vai se atrasar - Falei rindo ao vê-lo ficar emburrado - Eu vou preparar o café e você levanta.

Peguei uma roupa e me vesti no banheiro indo para cozinha preparar o nosso café. Nosso apartamento era simples, mas bem aconchegante. O Edward não abriu mão de um bom aparelho de som e uma TV enorme para assistir filmes. Tinha dois sofás bem fofos e era cheio de fotos e flores animando o ambiente. A cozinha era pequena contanto com os aparelhos necessários, eu adorava cozinhar para o meu amor. O quarto era o maior ambiente. Tinha uma cama Box grande, guarda roupa embutido e uma escrivaninha onde eu estudava. O outro quanto, que era bem menor, era o escritório do Edward. Tinha um teclado, já que não tinha espaço para um piano, seu violão e seu sax. Sem contar escrivaninha e uma mistura de livros de psicologia, música e literatura.

-Bom dia Bella - Cumprimentou Edward me abraçando por trás beijando o meu pescoço com carinho e eu sorri.

-Bom dia amor - Respondi sabendo o impacto que aquela palavra provocaria nele.

-Como? - Perguntou Edward me virando para encará-lo.

-O que? Vai dizer que você não sabe que eu te amo - Falei com um sorriso largo e o Edward sorriu abertamente me puxando para um beijo que deveria ser proibido para manhã. Ele me apertou em encontro ao seu corpo me beijando lentamente quase me fazendo enlouquecer. Sua mão acariciava a minha pele por baixo da blusa enquanto a outra acariciava a sua nuca. Já as minhas permaneciam em seu coro cabeludo.

-Eu te amo...te amo...te amo - Falou Edward beijando o meu rosto em varias partes me fazendo rir - Eu tenho a leve impressão que o meu dia vai ser perfeito.

-Hoje eu vou chegar mais tarde. A Alice quer que eu vá com ela no shopping para ajudá-la a escolher a roupa ideal para o seu encontro como Jasper - Contei revirando os olhos enquanto dava beijinhos em seu rosto.

-Boa sorte - Desejou Edward rindo e a gente começou a tomar o café. Hoje nós estávamos particularmente melosos um com o outro. Quando eu finalmente parei de me despedir dele já era relativamente tarde. Como hoje era sexta o Edward só tinha aula a tarde, ou seja, eu só via agora à noite.

-Atrasada - Acusou Alice assim que saí da minha velha caminhonete.

-Eu falei para o Edward que eu o amava ai a gente demorou um pouco se despedindo - Contei com um sorriso bobo no rosto - Você tinha razão quando disse que eu não deveria ter medo de dizer.

-Eu sempre tenho razão - Falou Alice rindo enquanto me abraçava - Mas, o nosso programinha ainda ta de pé né?

-Você ia me deixar escapar? - Perguntei irônica rindo em seguida.

As aulas passaram calmas e um tanto tediosas. Minha cabeça continuava em casa junto ao Edward. É incrível como eu estava dependente da sua companhia e toques. Tudo que eu mais queria era dizer para a Alice que não dava mais para ir com ela e correr para casa para ficar o observando tocar sem falar nada apenar olhar os seus traços concentrados, mas eu não podia fazer isso com a minha pequena amiga.

-Ola, você é a Isabella Swan certo? - Perguntou um rapaz razoavelmente bonito com os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros.

-Isso - Respondi voltando a minha atenção novamente para o professor.

-Eu sou Michael Smitt, seu par no trabalho em dupla que vai valeu 1/3 da media - Disse o rapaz e eu puxei na memória.

-Oh! Eu havia esquecido, desculpe-me - Pedi corando intensamente - Pode me chamar de Bella.

-Então eu sei que amanha é sábado, mas será que dava para a gente fazer o trabalho? - Perguntou o tal Michael me olhando de forma estranha.

-Claro - Respondi pegando um papel escrevendo o meu endereço - Aqui o meu endereço...te espero lá nove horas.

-Combinado - Concordou o Michael sorrindo eu peguei meu celular para mandar uma mensagem para o Edward.

**MSG**

_Amor, eu esqueci que tinha um trabalho para fazer ai combinei com meu parceiro amanhã nove horas ai em casa. Tem problema?_

Nem precisei esperar um minuto direito que o meu amor respondeu a mensagem.

**MSG**

_Parceiro? ¬¬ É melhor que seja aqui mesmo. Te amo._

Eu sorri com sua mensagem e comecei a tentar prestar atenção na aula. Nem preciso dizer que falhei miseravelmente. As outras aulas passaram se arrastando e a Alice me fez ir deixar o meu carrinho no meu apartamento e eu entrei no seu _discretíssimo_ porsche amarelo sol. A viajem passou tranqüila comigo e a fadinha cantando as musicas que apareciam no radio.

Entramos na primeira, segunda, terceira, quarta e perdi a conta de quantas mais lojas. Como eu esperava a Alice saiu carregando incontáveis sacolas e insistia em me dar pequenos presentes, mesmo eu tentando recusar era só ela usar aquela tática de olhinhos do gatinho do shrek que eu acabava aceitando.

-Agora só falta comprar uns pijaminhas e camisolas para você - Anunciou Alice depois de horas naquele bendito shopping.

-Como é? - Perguntei chocada. Eu não iria comprar nada e já tinha duas calças, quatro blusas, três vestidos e uma sandália.

-Oh Bella amiga acorda para a vida, você morra com o Edward, no mínimo você precisa de três pijamas short e blusa fofinhos, três camisolas legais e uma sexy - Respondeu Alice revirando os olhos. Já eram nove horas quando eu finalmente cheguei a casa.

-Nossa eu pensei que só a Alice ia fazer compras - Comentou Edward em tom divertido deitado no sofá.

-Sua prima é impossível - Exclamei rindo indo para o nosso quarto. Depois de tomar banho e guardar as minhas compras eu fui me juntar ao meu amor - Eu já estava com saudades.

-Eu também. Passar o dia sem ver você é praticamente uma tortura - Declarou Edward antes de me beijar com carinho.

-Ta com fome? - Perguntei mordendo a sua bochecha com carinho o fazendo rir.

-Morrendo - Respondeu Edward rindo.

Nós pedimos uma pizza e comemos enquanto assistíamos a um filme antigo que passava na televisão. O Edward parecia bem concentrado na trilha sonora, já eu só conseguia prestar atenção em cada arrepio que passava pelo meu corpo quando ele displicentemente passava a mão pela minha barriga e sem mais me conter me virei para encará-lo e antes que ele esboçasse qualquer reação o puxei para um beijo.

Ele demorou um pouco para corresponder, mas quando o fez me puxou para mais perto deitado em cima de mim. Eu puxava o seu cabelo com força enquanto abraçava a sua cintura com as minhas pernas. Eu podia sentir sua mão entrando por minha blusa acariciando a minha pele com carinho. Ele deixou a minha boca indo em direção ao meu pescoço me fazendo arfar. Não sei dizer exatamente quando, mas tirei a sua camiseta acariciando lentamente cada músculo do seu abdômen.

Ele mordeu meu pescoço e algo me dizia que ia ficar macha, mas nem me importei, já estava quase em blusa quando a companhia tocou nos assustando. Eu empurrei o Edward que se sentou no sofá com uma almofada no colo. Eu corei muito ao entender o gesto e joguei sua camiseta indo ate a porta.

-Supressa! - Gritaram Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice invadindo o apartamento.

-Espero que a gente não tenha atrapalhado nada - Falou Emmett olhando sugestivamente para o meu pescoço e eu agradeci ter adquirido o habito de dormir de sutiã.

-Cala a boca, Emmett - Mandou Edward finalmente se levantando.

-A gente veio assistir um filme - Anunciou Alice saltitando e nós seis nos acomodando na pequena sala. O Edward me abraçou e eu sabia que ele estava emburrado. Nós assistimos aos dois filmes e já era madrugada quando eles saíram.

-Nossa quando eu penso que amanhã eu vou ter que acordar cedo chega fico triste - Falei me aconchegando ao corpo do Edward.

-Então é melhor você dormir querida - Falou Edward começando a cantarolar e eu dormi.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Como vocês estão??**

**Nossa finalmente to digitando normalmente**

**Hauahuahuahuahuahau**

**RO-- **_Oi!!! Nossa fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^ espero que continue por aqui._

**Sunshine-- **_Ola!! Que bom que você ta gostano *-* espero não ter demorado muito._

**Bom...não esqueçam de mandar reviews ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo.**


	8. Surpresas

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Capítulo 8--Surpresas**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu acordei sem a Bella do meu lado e demorei algum tempo para lembrar que estaria fazendo o seu trabalho. Levantei olhando o relógio e resmungando ao perceber que ainda eram dez horas da manha. Tomei um longo banho e coloquei minha roupa de corrida que se baseava em uma calça e uma blusa pólo branca com um suéter por cima. Saí do quarto encontrando a Bella sentada no chão junto com um rapaz loiro que eu não dei muito atenção.

-Bom dia querida - Cumprimentei me inclinando para dar um selinho nela - E ai cara.

-Oi amor. Tem café feito - Avisou Bella sorrindo e eu retribui indo para a cozinha.

-Você mora mesmo com seu namorado? - Perguntou o cara com tom surpreso.

-Eu avisei - Respondeu Bella em tom ríspido. Tomei meu café e coloquei meu ipod no bolso.

-Bella, eu vou correr volto já - Falei beijando novamente seus lábios. Acenei para o rapaz com a cabeça com expressão fechada e saí.

Uma hora depois voltei para casa encontrando a sala vazia. O cheirinho de comida estava maravilhoso, mas a Bella não estava lá. Tirei a blusa e os fones de ouvido e caminhei ate o quarto encontrando a minha linda cochilando. Sorri de leve e fui tomar um longo banho praguejando por ter esquecido de levar uma roupa. Enrolei a toalha na cintura e peguei outra para enxugar os meus cabelos. Peguei um cueca box e um short e fui no banheiro me vesti. Saí me deitando e começando a beijar o pescoço dela.

-O almoço queimou? - Perguntou Bella sonolenta.

-Não, mas eu tava com saudades - Falei sorrindo continuando a beijar aquela área exposta.

-Hum...eu também tava com saudades - Disse Bella sorrindo virando o rosto para me beijar.

Eu sorri no beijo e fiquei encima dela. Ele deslizava as mãos pelo meio peito enquanto minhas mãos entravam por baixo de sua blusa. O cheiro de morangos me entorpecia me fazendo esquecer momentaneamente de todo o meu cuidado. Já estava tirando a sua blusa quando um leve cheiro de queimado entrou no quarto e a Bella me empurrou gritando pelo almoço correndo ate a cozinha.

O resto do dia passou sem muitos acontecimentos. A Bella tinha prova e ficou estudando feito louca enquanto eu tentava compor uma canção para um trabalho. No domingo fomos almoçar da casa dos meus tios e a Alice não agüentava em si de tanta felicidade, ela arrastou Bella para o quarto e as duas passaram a tarde e parte da noite fofocando.

-Amor, hoje eu vou chegar mais tarde em casa - Avisou Bella enquanto eu terminava de tomar café na manhã de segunda.

-Posso saber por quê? - Perguntei em tom risonho.

-A Ângela disse que eu estou a negligenciando então vou lá a casa dela - Respondeu Bella e eu sorri a puxando pela cintura a beijando com carinho.

-Tudo bem - Disse fazendo bico - Ate a noite.

-Eu te amo - Declarou Bella me beijando novamente e saindo em seguida.

O dia passou lento e ainda bem que o diretor da escola agora dava detenção às alunas que queriam ir para o psicólogo apenas para me "ver", era uma dor de cabeça a menos. As aulas foram tranqüilas e quando cheguei em casa a Bella não estava. Comecei a compor e quase morro quando escutei a companhia, odiava quando me atrapalhavam.

-Esquecer a chave, Bella? - Perguntei caminhando para a porta. A Bella sempre esquecia as chaves, mas quando abri a porta não pude deixar de me surpreender.

-Ola - Cumprimentou a mulher que eu reconheci sendo a minha sogra. Ela era mais baixa que a Bella com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, mas levemente parecida com a minha Bella - Posso entrar?

-Claro que sim - Respondi abrindo mais a porta para ela entrar. Ela foi percorrendo o ambiente com os olhos e sua expressão seria não me permitiu saber se ela estava gostando ou não.

-Cadê a Isabella? - Perguntou a mulher e eu apontei para o sofá onde ela sentou.

**Narrado por Renée**

Eu sabia o quanto eu tinha errado com a minha filha e me arrependia de casa ato meu. Desde que eu busquei ajuda na paróquia perto da minha casa e fui percebendo cada erro. Eu fiquei completamente perdida com a morte do Charlie e acabei esquecendo que a Bella estava sofrendo em dobro ou ao triplo. E fui tão injusta. Justamente quando ela estava se reerguendo eu fui tão má. Aquele rapaz pelo que me disseram a fazia sorrir. E eu quis tirar isso dela. Ele pelo jeito era o seu anjo e poderia muito bem ser de certa forma meu também.

-Ela teve que passar na casa da Ângela deve ta chegando - Respondeu Edward com um pequeno sorriso - A senhora aceita um café? O da Bella é bem melhor, mas o meu ate que é aceitável.

-Então eu aceito - Respondi e ele foi ate a cozinha.

Nos meus piores pesadelos eu imaginava a minha Bella vivendo em uma quitinete barata, mas era justamente o contrario. O apartamento era pequeno, mas extremamente aconchegante. Tinha uma cara de lar que ate me assustou um pouco. Tinha muitas flores e fotos e a Bella parecia tão feliz.

-Aqui - Falou o ruivo entregando uma xícara e eu beberiquei o líquido.

-Ta ótimo - Elogiei bebendo mais um pouco.

-Sra. Swan, pode parecer indelicado, mas eu preciso perguntar - Falou Edward em tom calmo e até mesmo frio - Porque a senhora está aqui? Se for para magoar a Bella eu serei obrigado a pedir que se retire.

-Eu me arrependi e muito por não ter apoiado a minha filha - Respondi em tom calmo - Eu te julguei mal. Julguei a minha filha mal, eu to tão envergonhada.

-Ela vai te perdoa - Afirmou Edward com tanta firmeza que eu o olhei intrigada.

-É bom saber - Falei sorrindo - E você me perdoa?

-Eu não tenho motivos para ter que te perdoa - Disse Edward sorrindo - Todos temos uma forma de lidar com a dor da partida de um ente querido. É mais fácil culpar alguém ou alguma coisa. Depois que você aceita ameniza.

-A Bella já aceitou? - Perguntei preocupada.

-De certa forma sim. Os pesadelos sumiram e ela quase consegue falar sobre o Charlie sem chorar - Contou Edward sorrindo orgulhoso - A Bella é muito forte.

-Amor, eu trouxe o nosso jantar - Anunciou Bella abrindo a porta e deixando a comida cair ao ver a mãe.

-Bom, pelo jeito o jantar já era - Falou Edward levantando - Eu vou comprar um novo, para nós três.

Ele pegou um casaco e foi ate a Bella dando um breve beijo em seus lábios e falando algo que eu infelizmente não pude escutar. Ele saiu e Bella me encarou com os olhos marejados. Muitas palavras precisavam ser ditas, mas nesse momento eu só consegui abrir meus braços e a minha filha se jogou neles me abraçando forte.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu não sabia o que pensar ou fazer. Tinha medo que a Renée magoasse a Bella, mas eu acreditava que a Renée estava arrependida. Muitas pessoas no intuito de auto preservação acabava não sabendo lidar com o luto. Ela não sabia como extravasar a dor e acabou se fechando nela.

Rodei com o carro umas milhares de vezes apenas gastando tempo para elas conversarem ate ir ao restaurante que levei a Bella da ultima vez e comprei o jantar indo para casa andei silenciosamente tentando deduzir o que tinha acontecido e quando escutei uma risada chorosa não sabia o que pensar.

-...naquele dia ele disse que eu era a bailarina mais linda - Pude ouvir Bella falando e quando abri a porta a encontrei sentada no sofá sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo com a mãe do lado e no colo o seu álbum de fotografias ate então intocado - Oi amor!

-Ola querida! Eu trouxe o jantar - Falei levantando a sacola - Eu vou ajeitar para nós.

O jantar passou tranqüilo com uma conversa leve, mas sempre envolvida ao Charlie. Os olhos da Bella pareciam bem mais animados com essa nova aproximação. Eu sabia que ela sentia muita falta da mãe mesmo não falando. Fui lavar a louça enquanto Bella se despedia da mãe.

-E quando você pretende voltar para casa? - Perguntou Renée e mesmo eu já esperando por isso senti um aperto no coração ao me imaginar acordando e não a encontrando do meu lado.

-Eu não vou voltar - Afirmou Bella seria - Lá tem lembranças demais, sem contar que aqui é meu novo lar.

-Mas...

-Eu posso sempre te visitar, porém não vou sair daqui - Disse Bella e pude escutar Renée suspirar.

-Pelo jeito não posso fazer nada - Falou Renée saindo e a Bella veio sorrindo abraçando minhas costas.

-Eu to tão mais aliviada - Comentou ela e eu sorri virando o meu rosto para beijar o seu nariz.

-Eu pensei que você ia voltar a morar com sua mãe - Comentei quando ela começou a enxugar os pratos.

-E te deixar sozinho? - Perguntou Bella sorrindo - Eu não me imagino dormindo sem sentir o seu calor.

-Nem eu minha querida - Falei esquecendo minhas mãos molhadas a puxando para mim a beijando com intensidade.

**N/a: Ola meus amorzinhos!!**

**Como vocês estão??**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas minhas aulas começaram e uma das minhas melhores amigas ficou internada, mas graças a Deus ela já está melhor.**

**Bella-- **_Ow querida!! Muito obrigada ^^ espero que continue gostando e mandando reviews ^^_

**Kah Reche-- **_Ola!! Seja muito bem vinda!! Hauahuauhuha se o povo tem time para atrapalhar eu tenho time para parar na hora certa hauhauahuhua Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^_

**Maríllya-- **_Oii! Seja muito bem vinda querida!! Espero que continue gostando ^^_

**Bom...também quero agradecer aqueles que colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta e a minha pessoa como autora favorita e saiam do escuro e mandem reviews também.**

**E para quem gosta das minhas histórias visitem as minhas outras fics:**

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Amor além do Ódio (parceria com a Lali)**

**Álbum de família**

**Mandem reviews ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo.**


	9. Saudades

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Capítulo 9-- Saudades**

**Dois meses depois**

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu suspirei vendo o outro lado da cama vazia. O Edward tinha ido para Chicago passar dois meses em um mestrado que ia ser muito importante para sua carreira. Sua sorte era que todos os professores de sua faculdade gostam dele então ele conseguir um prazo maior para entregar seus trabalhos. Mas, eu já estava quase morrendo de saudades e ainda faltam três dias para ele voltar.

Como eu não queria ficar sozinha passei esses dias na casa da minha mãe, que estava bem mais animada. Nós finalmente tínhamos limpado o seu guarda-roupa doado a maioria deixando apenas as com muito valor emocional. Tomei banho e coloquei a primeira roupa que eu vi saindo para a faculdade.

-Porque essa carinha? - Perguntou Alice assim que saí da minha caminhonete.

-Saudades - Respondi fazendo bico - Não agüento mais ficar longe do Edward.

-Faltam só três dias - Falou Alice tentando me consolar e eu sorri de forma triste. As aulas passaram como um borrão e eu fui direto para a biblioteca onde eu trabalhava e quando saí de lá o campus já estava praticamente vazio.

-Bells - Chamou Jacob tocando no meu braço com sua mão asquerosa.

-Solte-me - Mandei virando para encará-lo e percebi que ele estava completamente embriagado - Vai par casa, Jacob.

-Você era bem menos arredia antigamente, mas eu sei como domar moça brava - Disse Jacob me segurando pelos ombros e eu o olhei assustada - Eu tenho desejado uma segunda vez com você.

-Solta ela - Mandou uma voz bem conhecida minha. Edward puxou Jacob pelo ombro fazendo ele me soltar deu dois murros no rosto dele fazendo Jacob cair no chão quase desmaiado. Edward já ia chutar o estômago dele quando o Emmett o puxou com força.

-Eu sei que ele merece mais ainda, só que ele ta completamente bêbado e você ta assustando a Bella - Falou o Emmett e assim que o Edward escutou o meu nome respirou fundo.

-Nunca mais se aproxime dela, porque dá próxima vez ninguém vai me segurar - Ameaçou Edward em um tom tão frio que o Jacob apesar da dificuldade levantou e saiu em direção a seu carro. (N/a: Gente, quem beber não dirija ^^) - Ele te machucou?

-Não - Respondi segurando o seu rosto com minhas duas mãos - Eu tava com tanta saudade.

-Eu também meu amor - Disse Edward acariciando e eu já tinha fechado os olhos para um beijo que não chegou a acontecer.

-Er...eu ainda estou aqui - Disse Emmett e eu me afastei completamente sem graça do Edward.

-Emmett, coloca minhas coisas ai na caminhonete da Bella - Pediu Edward e assim o Emm fez - Valeu pela carona.

-Que nada, agora eu já vou que eu tenho um encontro com a minha Ursinha - Disse Emmett em tom sonhador e eu sorri.

O Edward entrou no lado no motorista e eu no da carona, mas assim que fechei a porta do carro me joguei em cima dela sentando no seu colo o beijando. Era beijo repleto de saudade e desejo. Eu não sei como passei quase dois meses sem sentir o seu beijo, seu cheiro, seu calor.

-Eu tava com tanta saudade - Sussurrei o abraçando pelo pescoço.

-Eu também, meu amor - Murmurou Edward e eu sentei novamente no bando do passageiro.

-Temos que passar na casa da minha mãe para eu poder pegar as minhas coisas - Falei sorrindo entrelaçando os seus dedos no meus - Porque você não me avisou que ia chegar mais cedo?

-Para te fazer uma surpresa. Gostou? - Perguntou Edward sorrindo.

-Amei - Respondi beijando a sua bochecha e ele riu.

O Edward simplesmente odiava dirigir a minha velha caminhonete, mas chegamos rápido a casa da minha mãe. Abri a porta sorrindo e a minha mãe apareceu da cozinha. Ela nunca foi uma cozinheira muito confiável, mas fazia o possível.

-Oh! Edward - Disse ela forçando um sorriso. Não que ela não gostasse do Edward, mas ela queria que eu voltasse a morar em casa, coisa que não iria acontecer. Eu era completamente dependente do meu Edward. Eu o amo.

-Oi mãe! - Cumprimentei sorrindo abertamente. Era mais fácil sorrir com o Edward por perto - Eu vou buscar minhas coisas.

-Fiquem para o jantar - Pediu minha mãe e eu e o Edward concordamos.

Subi com rapidez e cuidado as escadas jogando as minhas roupas na malinha que eu trouxe. Peguei meu laptop e desci novamente encontrando o Edward terminando de colocar a mesa. Sentamos na mesa e o jantar começou calmo.

-Se divertiu muito em Chicago? - Perguntou minha mãe e Edward sorriu.

-Não. Eu fiz uma especialização intensiva, era aula dia, tarde, noite - Disse Edward em tom calmo - Eu só encontrei um dia antigos amigos, todos casados.

Eu tentei amenizar o clima, mas não consegui. Abracei a minha mãe antes de sair e entrei novamente na minha caminhonete. Beijei novamente sua bochecha e partimos.

-Como é bom chegar em casa - Disse Edward com um sorriso feliz se jogando no sofá deixando as malas jogadas pelo chão. Eu podia sentir meu sorriso crescendo ao observar aquela cena e logo me sentei ao seu lado.

-É muito bom te ter de volta - Comentei e ele sorriu me puxando para deitar em cima dele. Eu acariciei lentamente os seus traços notando cada mínimo detalhe dos seus olhos verdes. Aproximei meu rosto do seu unindo os nossos lábios de forma calma e carinhosa. Eu realmente me perguntava como consegui passar tanto tempo longe dele. Edward inverteu as nossas posições sem quebrar o beijo - Eu amo você.

-Você é minha vida - Disse Edward mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu gemi baixo. Ele voltou a beijar meus lábios com mais desejo acariciando meu corpo como se quisesse decorar cada mínimo detalhe. Eu arranquei sua camisa acariciando o seu tórax bem desenvolvido. Senti sua mão fria subindo pela minha barriga levando a minha blusa com ela. Ele tirou a minha blusa jogando-a em alguma parte da sala. Abracei sua cintura com minhas pernas e eu arranhei suas costas com delicadeza.

-Ed...

-O que foi? - Perguntou Edward se afastando e eu me sentei no sofá começando a chorar.

-Desculpa! Desculpa - Pedi cobrindo o rosto com as minhas mãos. Senti-o colocando sua camisa nos meus ombros me puxando para um abraço - Desculpa, eu quero. Quero muito, mas eu não consigo.

-Ei amor, calma - Pediu Edward acariciando o meu cabelo - Eu sei que não é fácil para você e eu vou esperar a hora certa.

-Eu te amo tanto - Falei apertando o abraço - Eu queria mesmo...

-E vai acontecer no momento certo - Completou Edward fazendo eu a encarar - Bella, eu te desejo e muito, mas também te respeito e quanto for para acontecer vai acontecer.

-Você me faz tão bem - Disse e ele me pegou no colo me levando ate o quarto.

-Eu vou tomar um banho e volto já – Falou Edward beijando minha testa me deixando momentaneamente sozinha. Eu tinha sorte em ter o Edward. Tirei a minha calça abotoando a blusa do Edward que em mim ficava praticamente uma camisola.

-Assim você me mata - Disse Edward saindo do banheiro apenas com calça de malha enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha. Um charme só e admito comecei a seguir aquela gotinha teimosa que saía dos seus cabelos passando pelo pescoço indo descendo pelo seu peito esculpido sumindo na calça. Babei.

-O que você disse mesmo? - Perguntei voltando a encará-lo encontrando ele me olhando com uma expressão divertida e eu, é lógico, corei.

-Vamos assistir a um filme? - Perguntou Edward e eu concordei sorrindo levantando indo com ele para o sofá - Vou fazer pipoca.

Eu fiquei observando ele preparar pipoca de fogão com medo dele se queimar, a final ele estava sem camisa apenas com o avental que aliais lhe deixava irresistível. Ele logo chegou com pipoca e refrigerante gelado. Nós ficamos de conchinha no sofá e eu realmente não lembro o momento em que eu dormi.

-Bella, você vai chegar atrasada - Disse Edward e eu abri meus olhos de forma preguiçosa - Levanta amor!

-Levantei - Disse correndo para o banheiro. Depois de uma despedida super melosa fui para a faculdade. Assim que cheguei encontrei Alice e Jasper sentados me esperando.

-O sorriso aberto voltou - Disse Alice rindo.

-O Edward voltou - Falei sentando ao lado da Alice - Jasper, você poderia deixar nós sozinhas?

-Claro - Disse Jasper beijando a Alice e beijando a minha testa saindo em seguida.

-Eu quase fui até o fim ontem - Falei corando até o último fio de cabelo.

-E o que te impediu dessa vez? - Perguntou Alice que já sabia das outras tentativas frustradas.

-Eu mesma - Falei frustrada - Eu simplesmente travei.

-Bella, você quer isso? - Perguntou Alice e eu pensei em todas as sensações que o Edward me provocava e esqueci tudo que eu já tinha vivido antes dele. Eu queria tudo que o Edward pudesse me oferecer.

-Quero, muito - Respondi sussurrando.

-Então é com você, Bella - Disse Alice sorrindo. O sinal tocou e eu fui para a minha sala bem mais feliz quando senti o meu celular vibrando na bolsa.

-Ola amor - Cumprimentei sorrindo.

-_Aula já?_ - Perguntou ele preocupado.

-Indo para a sala, mas você sabe que eu sempre tenho tempo para falar com você, Edward - Falei com um sorriso bobo. Eu e ele estávamos em uma fase altamente melosa.

-_Bom, na verdade não é uma noticia muito boa não_ - Disse Edward e eu parei até de andar.

-O que foi? Você vai ter que viajar de novo? - Perguntei em quase desespero.

-_Não, eu só vou chegar um pouco mais tarde. Meu professor acabou de ligar, parece que querem que eu toque uma composição minha no próximo recital_ - Contou Edward e eu sorri feliz. Eu sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para ele.

-Oh amor! Parabéns!! Você sabe que vai conseguir - Falei sorrindo.

-_Agora vou te deixar assistir sua aula. Te amo_ - Falou Edward e depois que eu disse um "Eu também" ele desligou.

-O amor é lindo - Disse Michael aparecendo do nada com uma cara de enjoado - Quer dizer que o seu namoradinho voltou de viagem?

-Voltou sim - Respondi de forma seca.

A Belinha não me trata assim - Falou Michael e eu revirei os olhos.

-O que é que você quer? - Perguntei tentando ser direta.

-Eu to afim de uma garota que eu acho que tem namorado - Respondeu Michael e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas - Não seja presunçosa, Isabella, não é você.

-Eu falei alguma coisa? - Perguntei tentando não corar,

-Pois bem, é uma amiga sua - Continuou Michael - É a Ângela.

-A Ang? - Perguntei surpresa.

-É...ela tem namorado Srta. Prepotente? - Perguntou o Michael e sinceramente ele me irritava.

-Ela namora com um garoto que ta estudando em outra faculdade, mas essa distancia não ta fazendo bem a eles - Expliquei pensando na minha amiga que a cada dia tava mais triste - Você quer alguma coisa seria né?

-É né - Respondeu Michael e eu revirei os olhos.

-É bom você começar a ser bem mais educado se quiser a minha ajuda - Falei irritada e ela baixou um pouco a bola.

* * *

Como eu sabia que o Edward ia chegar mais tarde decidi fazer um jantar bem especial para nós dois. Passei um bom tempo na cozinha, mas o cheirinho bom que a minha comida estava fazendo me fez sorri satisfeita.

-Hum...que ótima maneira de ser recebido em casa - Disse Edward me abraçando por trás beijando o meu pescoço exposto - Posso saber o motivo dessa recepção?

-Não posso querer agradar o namorado mais perfeito que eu podia sonhar? - Perguntei sorrindo me aconchegando nele. Era bom demais ficar abraçadinha com ele. O Edward me passava segurança ao mesmo tempo em que o meu corpo reagia ao dele.

-Claro que pode - Sussurrou Edward mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha se afastando de mim rápido de mais - Eu vou tomar banho e volto já.

-Tudo bem - Falei quando ele já estava longe demais para escutar. Ele mexia com a minha sanidade. Eu era completamente dependente do seu sorriso, seu perfume, do calor que ele me transmitia. Eu já não me via sem ele me completando.

-Em beijo por seus pensamentos - Falou Edward me tirando dos meus devaneios.

-Tava pensando se você ia demorar - Respondi com um sorriso surgindo no meu rosto - E cadê o meu beijo?

-Oh! Desculpe o meu esquecimento - Falou Edward me puxando mais para perto me beijando com carinho enquanto eu acariciava os seus cabelos macios.

-Agora senta que eu vou servir o jantar - Disse sorrindo e ele retribuiu o sorriso - Amo você.

-Eu também querida - Falou Edward e eu sentei na sua frente servindo o frango grelhado que eu havia feito. Nós comemos conversando de forma animada. O Edward estava em êxtase por ser chamado para tocar no recital da faculdade. Ele falava que iria usar uma composição própria e eu estava tão animada vendo seus olhos verdes brilhares.

-Eu vou fazer uma homenagem a você - Falou ele do nada enquanto degustávamos um mouse de chocolate.

-Como? - Perguntei tentando não engasgar.

-A música que eu compus se chama "Bella" ela é sua - Confinou Edward e eu senti meus olhos lacrimejarem - Ei eu não quero te ver chorar.

-Mas, eu to chorando de emoção - Falei me levantando sentando no seu colo acariciando o seu rosto perfeito com as pontas dos meus dedos - Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer você, mas eu não quero que você saia da minha vida nunca.

-Eu não vou sair - Afirmou Edward e eu o beijei. O beijo era temperado pela emoção que eu sentia, com as lágrimas salgadas que saiam dos meus olhos, do amor que tanto eu quanto ele sentíamos.

-Eu quero você - Falei quando os nossos lábios se afastaram brevemente - Eu quero ser sua por completo.

**(N/a: Bom...cenas Nc-17, que não gosta pula para a próxima nota da autora)**

-Você tem certeza? - Perguntou Edward me olhando em um misto de desejo e preocupação.

-Tenho - Sussurrei e o Edward me pegou no colo com cuidado sem desviar os seus olhos dos meus. Eu senti minhas costas se chocarem com o tecido macio do lençol que cobria a nossa cama. Edward se deitou por cima de mim segurando o seu peso com os braços baixando o rosto beijando a minha testa, meus olhos, minhas bochechas, cada mínimo espaço do meu rosto.

-Eu amo tanto você - Declarou Edward me olhando com quase adoração. Ele capturou os meus lábios em um beijo com carinho que foi logo ficando mais desejoso e apaixonado. Eu estava completamente envolvida. Minhas mãos se afundavam e seus cabelos cor de bronze e logo foram descendo uma para o seu rosto e outra para a nuca o puxando em uma tentativa quase inútil de mantê-lo cada vez mais perto.

Senti suas mãos invadindo minha blusa tocando na minha pele quente. Seus lábios deixaram o meu me deixando respirar de forma ofegante. Seus lábios foram para o meu maxilar e logo depois para o meu pescoço onde ele começou a sugar, morder, beijar. Eu estava nas nuvens deixando os meus medos se esvaindo e os desejos me guiarem. Mesmo tremula fui desabotoando sua camisa avistando o seu peito pálido bem definido. Passei minhas mãos da sua cintura ao pescoço escutando ele gemer ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Você me deixa completamente louco - Sussurrou Edward me ajudando a tirar a minha blusa e eu corei ao notar seus olhos verdes me observando - Você é tão linda, minha _Bella_.

Eu fechei os olhos mordendo o lábio com força tentando prender um gemido alto quando senti sua mão acariciando o meu seio esquerdo ainda por cima do sutiã. Seus lábios voltaram aos meus e eu enlacei sua cintura com as minhas pernas na tentativa de deixá-lo mais próximo.

-Eu...amo...tanto...você - Sussurrei entorpecida enquanto sentia seus dedos em minhas costas desabotoando o meu sutiã o tirando em seguida. A vergonha estava ali presente na cor vermelha que meu rosto adquiriu, mas o Edward me conhecia como ninguém. Ele sabia cada dor, cada sonho, casa pesadelo que eu possuía. Eu já era completamente dele, eu não precisava ter vergonha.

-Eu adoro quando você cora assim - Disse Edward beijando a minha bochecha seguindo para os meus lábios. Seu rosto baixou beijando o meu pescoço indo em direção ao meu colo. Eu tremi arqueando minhas costas quando senti sua língua circulando o meu mamilo já sensível.

Criando coragem de Deus sabe onde eu passei minhas mãos pelo seu peito definido o arranhando de leve começando a tirar sua calça. Ele gemeu de encontro a minha pele quando passei as mãos pela lateral de suas coxas o livrando de mais uma peça de roupa que no momento era dispensável.

Ele sorriu de leve descendo a trilha de beijos para a minha barriga reta aproveitando para tirar a minha calça jeans e com ela a calçinha que até então eu usava. Agora eu estava completamente a mercê dos seus olhos verdes que brilhavam de desejo.

-Você é tão perfeita – Falou Edward acariciando meu rosto e eu o puxei para mais um beijo gemendo ao sentir sua intimidade roçar na minha.

-Edward – Tentei falar, mas a minha voz não passou de um gemido breve – Eu te quero...agora.

Ele entendeu o que eu queria dizer e com um movimento breve tirou sua boxe e colocou a camisinha. Sua boca tomou a minhas e suas mãos o meu corpo. Senti-o deslizando para dentro de mim e fechei os olhos tentando me acostumar com as novas sensações. Não havia dor, apenas um incomodo. Eu não era mais pura, mas ali era como se você a minha primeira vez.

Nossas palavras desconexas. Os nossos corpos se encaixavam de uma maneira completamente única. Ele era meu e eu era dele e nada no mundo mudaria isso.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora, mas é que o meu PC pifou de fez. Não ligava mais, o disco não lia nem gravava mais e quando o moço concertou eu perdi tudo novamente de novo e todo o capítulo nove que eu já tinha digitado se perdeu. Isso a minha falta de tempo já que essa semana eu tive que fazer dois trabalhos e ajeitar um seminário então já viu.**

**=/**

**Mas, espero que me desculpem.**

**Bella-- **_Oi!! Nossa fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado...adoro reconciliações ^^_

**Lila-- **_Oii!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando *-*_

**Taty-- **_Oi!! Sim, finalmente a Renée começou a agir como uma mãe. Já não tava na hora né?? Mas, agora tudo vai ficar bem. ^^ Desculpa a demoraa_

**Bom..devo dizer que esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. E peço a todos que acompanham a fic, mas que por motivos diversos nunca comentaram que comentem. Isso me deixa tão feliz. Então vamos chegar aos 100 reviews??**

***-***

**=*****

**Até o próximo**


	10. Mesmo que o tempo passe

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Capítulo 10-- Mesmo que o tempo passe**

**Três anos depois**

**Narrado por Edward**

-Eu não acredito que estou me formando!! - Exclamou Bella com aquelas roupas de formando com direito a chapéu e tudo.

-Você ta linda - Falei beijando seus lábios de leve acariciando os seus cabelos beijando em seguida a sua mão circulando com carinho a aliança simples que estava na sua mão esquerda. Nós tínhamos nos casado a seis meses em uma cerimônia simples e romântica. Nunca havia visto a Bella mais linda do que naquele dia. Seu vestido favorecia o corpo a deixando completamente encantadora.

-Bella, Bella, Bella - Chamou Alice saltitando arrastando o Jasper para perto da gente - Nós estávamos lindas!!

-Você e sua modéstia - Falou Bella rindo.

-Dessa vez tenho que concordar com a baixinha - Falei abraçando a Bella por trás entrelaçando os nossos dedos - Quando vocês viajam?

-Amanhã - Respondeu Alice e mesmo sem perceber eu havia apertado o botãozinho que a faria tagarelar sem parar. Ela e Jasper iriam fazer um tur pela Europa onde ela ia aproveitar para conhecer novas técnicas de costura e o Jasper de administração.

-Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta - Falou Bella abraçando a minha prima já no aeroporto as duas aos prantos.

-Ai nem fala Bella - Falou Alice chorosa.

-Ei baixinha não derrube a Europa não ta? - Pediu Emmett gargalhando abraçando a irmã com força - Cuida dela Jasper.

-Vou cuidar - Falou Jasper e depois de muitas despedidas e lágrimas os dois embarcaram. Eu e a Bella fomos jantar com o Emmett e a Rose. O jantar foi agradável na medida do possível, já que a Alice fazia muita falta.

Chegamos rápido em casa e assim que nos vimos no nosso confortável apartamento a Bella teve uma indisposição só não caindo no chão por ele estar perto.

-Amor, você ta bem? - Perguntei completamente apavorado a pegando no colo. Ela estava extremamente pálida - Você ta bem?

-Só fiquei tonta - Respondeu Bella passando a mão pelo rosto franzindo a testa - É normal.

-Normal? - Perguntei escandalizado - Normal ficar quase desmaiando pelos cantos.

-Normal no meu estado - Disse Bella revirando os olhos e seu rosto adquiriu um adorável tom rosado - Amor, eu to grávida.

A minha cabeça saiu de orbita. Grávida? Uma menininha de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes ou um menininho de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos ou o contrario. Será que ele ou ela coraria como a minha princesa?

-Edward? Amor? Você ta bem? - Perguntou Bella desesperada sacudindo o meu ombro de leve.

-Será que é uma menininha? Eu sempre quis ter uma menina - Falei sorrindo abertamente e ela retribuiu o sorriso - Quando você soube?

-Antes de ontem - Respondeu Bella sentando no meu colo beijando meus lábios de leve - Você ta feliz?

-Isso é uma pergunta retórica? - Perguntei lhe dando um beijo bem mais longo - Eu amo vocês.

-Nós também - Disse Bella e eu acariciei a sua barriga ainda lisa.

**Três anos depois**

-Papai, ta tudo bem com a mamãe? - Perguntou à pequena Reneesme me olhando com seus olhinhos chocolates banhados de preocupação.

-Ta sim, meu bem. Ela só está se despedindo do seu avô - Respondi acariciando de leve os seus cabelos ondulados cor de cobre apertando com carinho a sua mãozinha que se perdia na minha.

-Papai, mas o vovô não ta no céu? - Quis saber ela me olhando com curiosidade e eu sorri.

-Sim querida. Mas, ele está enterrado aqui e como nós vamos nos mudar ela não vai poder vim todo dia aqui entendeu? - Perguntei sorrindo e ela confirmou com a cabeça e eu novamente desviei minha atenção para a minha esposa ao lado da lápide do pai.

Bella passou vários minutos apenas conversando em tom baixo com o pai e a Reneesme ficou cantarolando uma música em sussurros. Eu ficava observando da Bella a minha princesinha. Eu já estava ficando cansado de apenas observar quando a Bella veio em minha direção enxugando as lágrimas e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a Nessie se soltou da minha mão correndo para abraçar a Bella.

-Calma mamãe, o vovô vai sempre estar do nosso lado - Falou a minha menininha e os olhos da Bella se encheram de lágrima e eu sorri pegando Nessie nos braços e aconchegando Bella no meu peito com o braço que restava.

-Agora podemos ir - Falou Bella em tom choroso.

-Não vejo a hora de mudar pra casa com piscina - Disse Nessie cortando o clima melancólico com seu riso animado.

-Nós vamos nos divertir muito não é princesa? - Perguntei afagando os seus cabelos quando a coloquei na cadeirinha para criança no banco de trás do carro.

-Vamos sim papai, vamos nadar, brincar e as minhas barbies vão ter casa na praia - Enumerou Nessie se lembrando da promessa da Bella sobre ela ganhar uma nova casa de boneca.

-Vamos para onde? - Perguntei olhando preocupado para Bella que olhava de maneira perdida para a janela do carro.

-Direto para o aeroporto - Respondeu Bella e eu mordi o meu lábio inferior. A Renée não estava aceitando bem a nossa mudança. Ela era extremamente apegada a Reneesme e achava que eu estava novamente roubando alguém especial para ela. Mesmo não gostando muito da Renée tanto eu quanto a Bella tentamos a convencer a morar com a gente, mas não conseguimos. Ela achava que atrapalharia. Só que a Bella tinha o sentimento de estar a abandonando e isso fazia haver uma sombra na nossa felicidade.

-Tudo bem - Falei ligando o radio e a música foi logo acompanhada pela voz infantil da Nessie. Deixei o carro emprestado na empresa e entramos comigo levando o resto de nossas malas, todas as nossas outras coisas já estavam na nossa nova casa.

O avião graças a Deus não atrasou e no avião a Bella sentou com a Nessie enquanto eu sentava sozinho. Eu a fiquei observando e mal sabia ela que eu via cada lágrima que escorria silenciosamente pelo seu rosto e cada lágrima dela me machucava e muito.

-EDWARD!! BELLA!! NESSIE!! - Gritou Alice em alto e bom som fazendo metade dos que desembarcavam olhassem para nós. Eu sorri vendo Nessie correndo para os braços da tia. Jasper vinha logo atrás empurrando o carrinho do pequeno Adam - Você ta linda.

-Brigada tia Alice - Falou Reneesme sorrindo sendo abraçada por Jasper.

Os cumprimentos foram animados, mas a tristeza ainda estava presente nos olhos da minha Bella. Peguei a minha Mercedes nova que o Jasper fez o favor de trazer e coloquei a Nessie na cadeirinha. A Bella não falou nada durante a viagem até a nossa nova casa e ela era linda. Seu jardim era enorme e eu já podia imaginar a Nessie correndo por ali. Parei na garagem e a Nessie estava quincando na cadeirinha e nós entramos na casa. A sala era espaçosa e sorri vendo o meu piano mais do lado.

-Da para andar de patins aqui - Gritou Reneesme rindo feliz.

-Mas, a senhorita não vai fazer isso - Falei sorrindo vendo Bella perdida em pensamentos - Porque você não pede para a sua mãe lhe mostrar seu novo quarto?

-Vamos mamãe? - Chamou Reneesme e a Bella pareceu acordar pegando a mão da Nessie e assim que elas subiram atendi meu celular que tocava incisivamente.

-_O que a Bella tem?_ - Perguntou Alice e eu suspirei. A baixinha não perdia uma.

-_Não sei ao certo Alice_ - Respondi me encaminhando até o piano passando a minha mão livre pelas teclas - _Talvez seja pelo fato da Renée não ter aceitado a nossa mudança, não sei._

-_Você está magoado_ - Constatou Alice e eu sorri de forma triste.

-_Um pouco. Hoje devia ser um dia muito importante para a gente_ - Falei suspirando.

-_Conversa com ela_ - Mandou Alice e eu sorri prometendo que faria isso. Assim que a Alice desligou comecei a tocar instintivamente a música que a tempos atrás havia composto para a minha Isabella.

*******

-...e eles viveram feliz para sempre – Recitei fechando o livro da "Bela e a Fera" sorrindo para a minha princesinha que já havia me feito ler a "Cinderela" e "A Pequena sereia".

-Papai, eu vou encontrar o meu príncipe? – Perguntou Nessie e eu sorri.

-É claro que você vai encontrá-lo – Respondi ajeitando suas cobertas.

-E quando eu vou encontrar? – Perguntou Nessie e eu me repreendi por tentar não fazer careta. Serio, não consigo imaginar a minha menina nos braços de um aproveitador.

-Espero que só depois dos vintes – Falei tocando no seu nariz – Você só vai poder deixar o papai para ficar com seu príncipe depois de uns vinte e cinco anos.

-Eu nunca vou deixar o papai – Disse Nessie e eu sorri beijando sua testa saindo do quarto deixando a porta semi-aberta.

-Pelo jeito a Reneesme demorou a dormir – Comentou Bella saindo do nosso banheiro com uma camisola azul-escura com um robe de mesma cor por cima.

-Três histórias – Falei sentando na cama para me livrar dos sapatos sabendo que seus olhos estudavam cada movimento meu.

-Me desculpa – Pediu Bella se ajoelhando na minha frente segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos – Eu sei que mereço sua raiva e que estraguei esse nosso primeiro dia, mas, por favor, eu não suporto saber que você está com raiva de mim.

-Eu não estou com raiva – Falei me afastando me livrando das roupas para tomar um banho quente para facilitar os meus pensamentos. Eu odeio ser rude com a Bella.

Passei alguns minutos em baixo da água quente e logo saí trajando apenas uma calça de moletom como pijama. Bella estava sentada onde eu estava anteriormente. Quando ela escutou a porta ergueu o rosto me encarando preocupada.

-Eu não estou com raiva – Falei antes que ela abrisse a boca – Eu sou estou chateado comigo mesmo por saber que eu nunca vou te fazer feliz por completo.

-EDWARD! Meu Deus, Edward, desculpa! Desculpa se alguma vez eu deixei passar essa idéia – Disse Bella em tom desesperado – Amor, Edward, você me faz feliz a cada segundo da minha vida. Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você, eu não quero imaginar.

-Então porque você sempre se fecha? – Perguntei frustrado sendo a minha vez de ajoelhar na sua frente prendendo o seu rosto em minhas mãos a fazendo me encarar.

-Porque eu ainda tenho medo que você perceba que eu só sou uma menina problemática – Respondeu Bella parecendo murchar em meus braços.

-Só se for à menina problemática que eu amo – Falei em timbre doce sentando no chão a puxando para o meu colo a beijando com uma intensidade que quase beirava ao desespero – Quando é que você vai entender que não está mais sozinha, Isabella? Que tanto eu quanto a Nessie sempre vamos estar ao seu lado?

-Eu sou uma boba – Choramingou Bella e eu sorri.

-Só se for a _minha_ boba – Sussurrei antes de beijá-la novamente.

Eu não era perfeito e muito menos a Bella chegava a esse nível. O nosso relacionamento estava acima de qualquer definição plausível e minimalista. Não era apenas amor e amizade. Era uma mescla de respeito, dependência, carinho e desejo. Era um constante mergulho no escuro.

**Can't believe it's over**

_Não acredito que acabou_

**I watched the whole thing fall  
**_Eu assisti tudo acabar_

**And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
**_E nunca vi o recado no muro_

**If I'd only knew  
**_Se eu soubesse_

**Days were slipping past  
**_Que os dias passavam_

**That the good things would never last  
**_Que as coisas boas não iam durar_

**That you were crying  
**_Que você estava chorando_

**  
Summer turned to winter  
**_O verão se tornou inverno_

**And the snow had turned to rain  
**_E a neve se tornou chuva_

**And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
**_E a chuva se transformou em lágrimas em seu rosto_

**I hardly recognize the girl you are today  
**_Eu mal pude reconhecer a garota que você é hoje_

**And god I hope its not too late  
**_E Deus, eu espero que não seja muito tarde_

**Mmmm....Its not too late  
**_...... Não é tão tarde_

**  
'Cause you are not alone  
**_Por que você não está só_

**I'm always there with you  
**_Eu estou sempre contigo_

**And we'll get lost together  
**_Nós vamos nos perder juntos_

**Till the light comes pouring through  
**_Antes que a luz venha te iluminar_

**Cuz when you feel like you're done  
**_Quando você acha que acabou_

**And the darkness has won  
**_E a escuridão venceu_

**An' babe you're not lost  
**_Querida, você não está perdida_

**  
When your world's crashing down  
**_Quando o mundo está desabando_

**And you can't bear the thought  
**_E você não agüenta essa idéia_

**I said baby you're not lost  
**_Eu disse, querida, você não está perdida_

**  
Life can show no mercy  
**_A vida pode não mostrar misericórdia_

**It can tear your soul apart  
**_Ela pode despedaçar a sua alma_

**It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
**_Ela pode fazer você se sentir como se tivesse enlouquecido_

**But you're not  
**_Mas você não enlouqueceu_

**Things have seemed to change  
**_As coisas parecem ter mudado_

**There's one thing that's still the same  
**_Mas há uma coisa que continua a mesma_

**In my heart you have remained  
**_No meu coração você permanece_

**And we can fly, fly, fly away  
**_E nós podemos voar pra bem longe_

**  
'Cause you are not alone  
**_Por que você não está só_

**I'm always there with you  
**_Eu estou sempre contigo_

**And we'll get lost together  
**_Nós vamos nos perder juntos_

**Till the light comes pouring through  
**_Antes que a luz venha te iluminar_

**Cuz when you feel like you're done  
**_Quando você acha que acabou_

**And the darkness has won  
**_E a escuridão venceu_

**An' babe you're not lost  
**_Querida, você não está perdida_

**  
And the worlds crashing down  
**_O mundo desaba_

**And you cannot bear the cross  
**_Você não agüenta carregar a cruz_

**I said baby you're not lost  
**_Eu disse, querida, você não está perdida_

**  
Mmmm yeah yeah, yeah yeah,  
**_...yeah yeah, yeah yeah,_

**I said baby you're not lost.  
**_Eu disse, querida, você não está perdida_

**I said baby you're not lost.  
**_Eu disse, querida, você não está perdida_

**Oh yeah, yeah  
**_Oh yeah yeah_

**I said baby you're not lost.**

_Eu disse, querida, você não está perdida_

(Lost – Michael Bublé)

**Fim **

**N/a: ACABOU!!**

**Eu to tão triste aqui. É tão difícil colocar um ponto final das histórias, mas infelizmente isso é algo inevitável. A música usada, uma das minhas favoritas e que está no meu perfil para quem quiser escutar, foi a que me inspirou para essa história. Então achei junto colocá-la aqui.**

**Lila-- **_Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado ^^_

**Mirian-- **_Que bom que gostou querida ^^_

**Lully-- **_*-* Ouww brigada pelos elogios ^^ fico feliz que tenha gostado._

**Paola Moura-- **_Seja muito bem vinda!! ^^ espero que curta esse finalzinho._

**BruceBlackCullen-- **_Ola querida!!! Nossa fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado *-* espero ter matado toda a sua curiosidade ^^ Pode deixar que passo simm_

**Agradecimentos!!!**

**Bom...quero agradecer principalmente a todos os leitores que comentaram, se emocionaram, quiseram me matar pela demora, colocaram a fic como alerta e favorita, me adicionaram como autora favorita e principalmente me apoiaram. Vocês são realmente uns amores e vou sentir muita, muita falta disso tudo.**

**Quem quiser acompanhar as minhas fics eu tenho mais algumas por aqui da Bella e do Edward:**

**Amor além do Ódio (Parceria com a Lali)**

**Álbum de Família**

**Detalhes**

**Serie Cotidiano (Desconhecido, Alo, Porta a Porta e Próximo)**

**Vou adorar encontrar vocês por elas.**

**E peço que mesmo sendo o último capítulo não deixem de mandar reviews. E aqueles que leram todos os capítulos e nunca comentaram essa é a chance de vocês.**

**Muito obrigada de novo e de novo e de novo.**

**Adoro muito vocês.**

**=**** **


End file.
